Worse than Nicotine
by Megan Wells
Summary: Aimer Jace était facile, son quotidien. C'était comme rentrer à la maison après une longue journée à chasser des démons et pouvoir enfin retrouver le confort de son lit. Au contraire, aimer Magnus était compliqué. Il était une énigme, un mystère qu'Alec ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir résoudre. [Malec/Recueil d'OS]
1. Un acte de courage

Hello! Dans quelle aventure suis-je en train de me lancer? Dire que je m'étais promise d'arrêter de commencer de nouvelles séries, mais je ne pouvais pas résister à Shadowhunters, qui est tiré d'une splendide série de bouquins, et au premier couple gay dont je suis tombée amoureuse, communément appelé le **Malec**!  
Alors, même si la série n'a pas un très grand fandom et que les fanfictions ne sont pas nombreuses pour le moment, j'ai décidé de faire un petit recueil d'OS sur ces deux bébés que sont Alec et Magnus. J'espère que vous apprécierez!

Disclaimer : Le titre vient de la chanson "Nicotine" de Panic! At The Disco, les personnages sont la propriété de Cassandra et de la chaîne Freeform

(Ce premier OS se passe après l'épisode 1x04 "Raising Hell")

* * *

 **Un acte de courage**

Il était revenu. Sans parvenir à en saisir la raison. Malgré lui, il s'était senti attiré vers la bâtisse qu'ils avaient visitée quelques jours auparavant. Depuis sa rencontre avec le sorcier, Alec n'avait pu s'empêcher de revivre chaque seconde des quelques heures durant lesquelles il l'avait côtoyé. Il se rappelait de chaque détail, chaque instant. Sa main douce, ses yeux semblables à ceux d'un chat, sa voix chantante et les sous-entendus présents dans chacune de ses paroles, Magnus l'obsédait.

Cette nuit encore, il s'était réveillé, le souffle court et le corps recouvert de sueurs, cherchant à retenir des bribes du rêve qui déjà lui échappait. Seul restait les sensations qu'il avait ressenti, le vague souvenir d'avoir senti des lèvres contre les siennes avant que tout ne disparaisse, le laissant insatisfait, une fois de plus.

Alors quand le sommeil l'avait fui, le jeune homme avait refusé de passer des heures à se retourner dans son lit en tentant vainement de se rendormir. Il s'était levé avec difficulté, grommelant en remarquant que son réveil n'affichait même pas quatre heures du matin, puis s'était emparé des premiers vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main, boutonnant avec peine sa chemise noire. Il était sorti de sa chambre précautionneusement, veillant à ne pas rêver les autres résidents de l'Institut à qui il aurait bien du mal à expliquer les raisons de sa sortie.

 _Il n'y a rien dont tu dois avoir honte, Alec._

Les mots de Magnus résonnaient dans sa tête alors qu'il empruntait les couloirs les moins fréquentés du bâtiment, gagnant rapidement la sortie et se dépêchant de se fondre dans l'ombre. Le chasseur de démons remarqua alors qu'il pleuvait légèrement, mais la phrase du sorcier tournait en boucle dans sa tête, et il ignora l'eau qui aurait probablement trempé ses vêtements dans quelques minutes alors qu'il avançait d'un pas incertain. Rien dont il ne devait avoir honte, c'était tellement simple de dire cela. Mais dans son monde, les sentiments qu'il éprouvait n'avaient pas leur place et devaient demeurer dissimulés à la vue de tous.

Tomber amoureux d'une personne du même sexe était vulgaire, mal vu. C'était s'exposer à la haine, la discrimination, la colère, de tous ceux qui lui étaient proches. Il imaginait le regard dégoûté de Jace s'il venait à apprendre les sentiments qu'il ressentait, le rejet qu'il lui infligerait. C'était la raison pour laquelle il n'était jamais parvenu à prononcer les mots qui lui brûlaient les lèvres à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en sa présence, ces trois petits mots qu'il rêvait de pouvoir un jour dire à voix haute. Aimer Jace était son quotidien, se languir silencieusement de lui à chaque fois qu'ils étaient séparés. Le voir, c'était comme rentrer à l'Institut après une longue journée à chasser des démons et pouvoir enfin déposer ses armes et retrouver le confort de son lit. Il s'était habitué aux sensations qui l'envahissaient quand ils étaient proches, c'était devenu comme une vieille habitude de réprimer tout ce qu'il ressentait. Et pas seulement avec son parabatai, mais avec sa famille également.

Puis Magnus était entré dans sa vie. Violemment, insolemment, il s'était imposé depuis ce fameux jour, et Alec ne parvenait plus à arrêter de penser à lui. Alors même que son cerveau lui hurlait de faire demi-tour, il décida pour une fois dans sa vie de se montrer courageux et appuya sur la sonnette pompeuse qui ornait la porte du bâtiment dans lequel Magnus résidait.

\- Oui ? demanda une voix à moitié endormie alors que la porte s'ouvrait devant lui.

\- Hello, c'est moi. Enfin, Alec. On s'est rencontré l'autre jour.

\- Je me souviens de toi, sourit le sorcier en lui souriant d'un air charmeur. Joli garçon, que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence ?

\- Je…

\- Allons, ne sois pas timide ! Rentre, je vois que tu es trempé. Tu es venu ici à pieds ?

Alec acquiesça en pénétrant dans l'immeuble qui était plongé dans l'obscurité, détaillant malgré lui la tenue de Magnus composée d'un bas noir large qui pendait bien trop bas sur ses hanches et d'une veste dorée entrouverte qui dévoilait plus de peau que nécessaire. Le grand sorcier de Brooklyn semblait plus jeune sans maquillage sur son visage, et Alec se surprit à vouloir passer sa main sur sa joue afin de voir si elle était réellement aussi douce que ce qu'elle en avait l'apparence.

\- Tu veux un thé pour te réchauffer ? Ou peut-être que je peux aider d'une autre manière ? proposa Magnus alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le salon.

Il agita la main et les lumières se tamisèrent, donnant à la pièce une atmosphère plus romantique, ce qui renforça encore davantage le malaise d'Alec qui rougit violemment. Il se laissa tomber dans un canapé, remarquant à peine que le sorcier lui plaçait une tasse de thé fumante entre les mains.

\- Venir ici était probablement une mauvaise idée, balbutia-t-il. Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé.

\- Au contraire, l'arrêta le sorcier en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Je suis ravi que tu aies décidé de venir à moi. Je ne pensais pas que tu en aurais le courage.

Alec choisit de ne pas répondre, et prit une gorgée de son thé, essayant d'ignorer à quel point la proximité de Magnus le troublait. Ce dernier sembla s'en apercevoir, car il réduisit encore la distance les séparant, s'amusant de voir les joues du jeune homme se colorer encore davantage.

\- Alors, Alec, pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

Pourquoi avait-il décidé de revenir ici ? Alec le savait très bien, mais l'admettre à voix haute lui était impossible. Comment pourrait-il expliquer que leur rencontre l'avait enfin forcé à se confronter à ce qu'il refusait de voir depuis bien longtemps ? Aimer Jace était facile, car il savait très bien que jamais ses sentiments ne seraient réciproques, il suffisait pour cela de remarquer comment il dévorait du regard Clary quand il croyait que personne ne l'observait. Cependant Alec l'avait vu, et au lieu de la tristesse qu'il s'attendait à ressentir, le soulagement avait été la seule chose qui l'avait envahi. Continuer d'avoir des sentiments pour lui était sa manière de ne s'attacher à personne d'autre, refusant d'assumer qui il était réellement.

Magnus Bane lui avait donné cette envie, alors qu'il serrait sa main dans la sienne quand ils avaient tenté de récupérer les souvenirs de la petite rouquine. Et depuis ce jour, Alec n'était pas parvenu à le sortir de sa tête.

Alors, pour la première fois dans sa vie, Alec décida d'être courageux. Juste une fois. Et avoua :

\- Je suis revenu pour toi.

* * *

Et voilà! Premier OS fait! N'hésitez pas à commenter et venir fangirler avec moi sur cette série!


	2. Mains

Coucou! Joyeuse Saint-Valentin à tout le monde. Je me suis dit que je devais fêter dignement, et quoi de mieux qu'un nouvel OS Malec pour le faire? :3 Il est inspiré d'un prompt sur Tumblr : « Tu es effrayé de me perdre de vue dans des grandes foules donc tu me prends toujours la main, mais maintenant tu me prends aussi la main quand il y a seulement cinq personne autour de nous et je commence à devenir très suspicieux. » Je trouvais l'idée adorable et je l'ai tournée à ma sauce.

Voilà, bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Mains**

La première fois que c'était arrivé, Alec était trop occupé à essayer de ne pas perdre de vue Jace, Isabelle et Clary pour vraiment y faire attention. Et pourtant, quand ils étaient parvenus à les rejoindre, il avait remarqué leurs regards inquisiteurs et avait réalisé que sa main gauche était emprisonnée dans celle de Magnus, sans que celui-ci ne paraisse s'en inquiéter. Il s'était vivement dégagé, s'éloignant du sorcier comme si celui-ci risquait de le mordre (même si cela ne lui aurait pas trop déplu).

\- J'avais peur de le perdre dans la foule, se justifia cependant Magnus.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Isabelle avec un sourire au coin, le genre de sourire qu'abordaient les personnes qui en savaient un peu trop.

Alors que la petite troupe reprenait sa route, Alec se retourna vers le sorcier qui souriait d'un air moqueur en se passant machinalement une main dans ses cheveux pailletés, la même main qui avait été dans celle du jeune homme seulement quelques minutes auparavant.

Et Alec comprit que ce n'était que le début d'une longue série.

* * *

La deuxième fois avait pris place à un concert. Quand Magnus avait déclaré au détour d'une conversation que le groupe préféré d'Alec donnerait une représentation privée au Pandemonium et qu'il avait réussi à obtenir deux précieux sésames, le jeune homme avait retenu la jalousie qui s'emparait de lui. Le cri de joie en apprenant que le sorcier voulait y assister avec lui avait été, par contre, beaucoup plus difficile à contenir. Il avait souris en effectuant une petite danse de la victoire dans sa tête, et avait accepté de l'y accompagner en conservant un calme étonnant.

Le soir venu, il était arrivé une demi-heure en avance et avait trépigné en attendant l'arrivée de Magnus, qui avait finalement fait acte de présence, avec cinq minutes de retard, mettant fin au supplice du chasseur de démons. (Même si ce dernier lui avait très facilement pardonné dès qu'ils avaient pénétré dans le club).

Fendant la foule en essayant de se rapprocher de la scène, leurs mains s'étaient naturellement trouvées, s'attirant comme deux aimants et Alec avait tenté de réprimer la rougeur qui s'emparait de ses joues, remerciant l'Ange que l'obscurité dissimule sa gêne. Ils se retrouvèrent alors à quelques mètres de l'estrade, dans les premiers rangs, et le jeune homme voulu se défaire de la poigne de son aîné. Cependant Magnus garda sa main prisonnière et se pencha vers lui, lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

\- Alexander, je ne veux pas risquer d'être éloigné de toi.

Une fois de plus, le chasseur de démons se retrouva muet, se contentant de hocher la tête. Quand le concert commença, il se laissa entraîner dans l'ambiance effrénée, se risquant même à bouger au rythme de la musique sous le regard approbateur de l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Sans lui lâcher la main, ce dernier le rapprocha de lui alors qu'une autre chanson, plus lente, commençait. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, et le monde cessa d'exister pour Alec. Seuls subsistaient les yeux perçants de Magnus et la musique langoureuse. Il lui sembla qu'ils passaient une éternité à se regarder, se dévorant littéralement, puis l'instant fut rompu quand les dernières notes retentirent. Et ils se séparent à regret, leurs corps déplorant déjà la distance s'instaurant entre eux. Seules restaient leurs mains encore liées, dernier vestige de l'intimité qu'ils avaient partagée.

* * *

Il y en avait eu d'autres. Des secondes volées où leurs mains se trouvaient. Tellement que c'était presque devenu naturel pour Alec. Il se répétait qu'il s'agissait juste d'une manière de ne pas se perdre quand ils s'aventuraient dans des grandes foules, et essayait désespérément de se convaincre. Il voyait les regards, amusé de sa sœur, songeur de Clary, et celui de Jace, toujours interrogateur, et se rendait compte qu'ils ne trompaient personne. Ils avaient beau se cacher derrière de fausses excuses, nul n'était dupe.

\- Tu avais peur de le perdre ? interrogea brusquement Clary, son regard amusé fixé sur sa main et celle de Magnus qui étaient, une fois de plus, enlacées.

\- Il est tellement impatient, il suffirait que je tourne la tête une seconde pour qu'il retourne faire la fête, se justifia Alec.

\- Parfaitement logique, commenta Isabelle en enlevant ses lourdes boucles d'oreilles. Surtout dans une boîte de nuit déserte.

Le chasseur de démons sentit une fois de plus ses joues le brûler, et il lâcha la main du sorcier avant de sortir de la pièce, s'éloignant à pas rageurs de celui qui semblait se délecter de ses réactions. Il allait regagner sa chambre quand il sentit qu'on le retenait, et il se retourna, prêt à riposter à une quelconque attaque de sa sœur, mais se retient en réalisant qu'il s'agissait de Magnus.

Ce dernier semblait étonnement peu sûr de lui, et refusait de croiser son regard.

\- Pourquoi tu réagis toujours de cette manière ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Alec de mauvaise foi.

\- Cela ne te pose aucun problème que je te prenne la main quand nous sommes seuls, mais dès que quelqu'un le fait remarquer, tu redeviens distant et froid.

\- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas facile pour moi…

\- Sottises, Alexander. Je n'ai pas de problème à être ton sale petit secret et à devoir agir comme deux étrangers en public, mais arrêtes de plaisanter et de serrer ma main comme si jamais tu ne voulais la lâcher, pour le faire deux secondes plus tard.

Le jeune homme hésita, incertain sur la conduite à tenir. Il savait bien que son comportement était injuste, et que nul ne méritait de subir cela. Cependant, il était tellement habitué à devoir dissimuler ce qu'il ressentait que de le montrer à la face du monde était trop pour lui.

\- Je sais bien que ce n'est pas correct envers toi, mais j'ai besoin de temps. Et j'espère que tu seras d'accord de continuer à fréquenter l'idiot que je suis, parce que cet idiot t'apprécie, beaucoup.

\- Moi aussi, j'apprécie beaucoup cet idiot, déclara Magnus en souriant, finalement.

Et avant qu'Alec eut le temps d'esquiver un seul geste, il se pencha vers lui et lui embrassa délicatement la joue, puis se recula rapidement.

\- Je peux te prendre la main ? lui demanda-t-il alors.

\- Depuis quand tu as besoin de ma permission pour le faire ? répliqua en souriant Alec.

Leurs mains se trouvèrent alors, symbole du lien qui les liait. Et Alec se surprit à espérer de pouvoir arrêter de se cacher derrière des excuses, et de juste accepter le fait qu'il appréciait énormément le sorcier. Mais en attendant d'être prêt à supporter les regards des autres, il se contentait de ses étreintes, de leurs mains qui terminaient toujours par se trouver, inexplicablement attirée l'une par l'autre.

* * *

Et voilà! Qu'avez-vous pensé de cet OS? Et du dernier épisode? J'ai adoré la petite scène Malec perso :3


	3. Douce nuit

Bonsoir! Vous allez bien? Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews adorables, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir qu'il y a d'autres fans français du Malec :3 (en parlant du Malec, le dernier épisode était juste génial, on a été gâté!)

Du coup, incapable d'attendre l'épisode 1x07, j'ai décidé d'écrire la suite des aventures de Magnus et Alec, alias ce qui se passe après qu'il décide de rester encore un petit moment avec le sorcier. Cet OS est donc ce qui se passe après la fin de l'épisode six. Voilà, bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Douce nuit**

 _\- Reste pour un autre verre, puis décide._

Les derniers mots qu'il avait prononcés retentissaient encore dans sa tête alors qu'il se versait un nouveau verre d'alcool, son regard fixé sur Alec. Ce dernier fixait obstinément la lampe se situant en face de lui tout en se tortillant nerveusement. Il tenait encore dans ses mains le verre que ses lèvres avaient à peine touché plus tôt. Il ne semblait pas être habitué à boire autre chose que des jus de fruit s'il devait en juger par la grimace dégoutée qu'il avait faite en goûtant ce que le sorcier lui avait servi.

Avançant avec grâce, Magnus se rapprocha de lui, observant avec attention que le corps du chasseur de démons se tendait en le sentant parcourir la distance qui les séparait. Il contourna le canapé puis se laissa tomber dessus, laissant sa tête rouler sur l'un des nombreux coussins le garnissant.

\- Alors, Alexander, je vois que tu es tendu.

\- Je… je…

\- Adorable, comme toujours, commenta le sorcier en examinant ses ongles colorés d'un air concentré, refusant de croiser le regard du jeune homme. Je ne m'excuserai pas de t'avoir avoué ce que je ressentais, je regrette juste d'avoir rendu les choses difficiles pour toi.

\- Elles ne sont pas difficiles à cause de toi, réfuta son interlocuteur. Elles l'ont toujours été.

\- Je suis néanmoins navré de t'avoir mis dans cette position délicate.

Le jeune homme soupira, avant de prendre une gorgée de sa boisson. Magnus contempla le processus, décidant finalement d'arrêter de fixer ses mains. Aussi parfaites qu'elles soient, elles n'étaient rien face à l'innocente beauté d'Alexander Lightwood. Il avait cette pureté de ceux qui ignorent à quel point ils sont attirants, et à l'instant où les yeux du sorcier trouvaient les siens, il éprouvait toujours de la difficulté à les détourner par la suite.

Au fil des siècles, il avait toujours été le charmeur exotique, celui qui parvenait à séduire n'importe quel homme ou femme avec un sourire ravageur et quelques mots, et pourtant, face à Alec, il se retrouvait à désirer ne pas avoir besoin des artifices habituels qui faisaient son succès. Comme quelques minutes auparavant quand il avait laissé tomber son masque souriant et avoué ce qu'il ressentait au chasseur d'ombres. Il s'était mis à nu face à ses yeux ensorcelants dans un rare instant de pure sincérité.

\- Pourquoi moi ? demanda soudainement le jeune homme.

\- Parce que tu es le seul Lightwood dont les yeux ne mentent pas. Tous les membres de ta famille que j'ai rencontré sont froids, calculateurs. Ils ont conscience de leurs atouts et les utilisent sans vergogne.

\- Isabelle n'est pas froids, contredit-il. Et attend de rencontrer mon petit frère, Max, il est la joie incarnée.

\- J'ai hâte de faire sa connaissance, alors, sourit le sorcier, s'amusant de voir les joues d'Alec se colorer de rouge flamboyant.

Car le fait qu'Alec considère le fait que Magnus puisse rencontrer le plus jeune membre de la famille Lightwood voulait dire qu'il envisageait de garder contact, et par conséquent de le revoir.

\- Je… mais…

Brusquement, le jeune homme s'interrompit puis poussa un glapissement étonné alors qu'une petite boule de fourrure grise lui montait dessus.

\- Par l'Ange ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Pas besoin de t'inquiéter, il s'agit juste de mon chat, expliqua le sorcier en attrapant avec délicatesse la créature. Normalement il se cache, mais il a l'air de t'apprécier.

Ce chat avait définitivement d'excellents goûts, il avait eu raison de le recueillir. Après l'avoir déposé sur ses genoux, il commença à le caresser, provoquant de furieux ronronnements. Puis il attrapa la main d'Alec qui ne tenait pas son verre, et la déposa sur la fourrure du félin. Le jeune homme hésita un instant puis débuta un lent mouvement, semblant s'amuser de la manière dont les poils de l'animal bougeaient quand il passait dessus.

\- Quel est son nom ? l'interrogea-t-il.

\- Monsieur Chairman.

\- Je sens qu'il y a une histoire là-derrière.

\- En effet, voudrais-tu la connaître ?

Durant l'heure suivante, Magnus raconta avec plaisir ses différentes aventures, son voyage au Pérou, comment il avait adopté son chat, berçant Alec avec ses paroles. Durant son récit, ce dernier se rapprocha peu à peu de lui, passionné par ce qu'il entendait, jusqu'à ce que la distance entre eux en soit énormément réduite. Puis, alors qu'il éclatait de rire, sa tête se nicha dans le creux de l'épaule du sorcier. Loin de s'en formaliser, il posa une main dessus tout en continuant de parler, appréciant le simple contact entre lui et le chasseur d'ombres. Tout lui semblait tellement facile, naturel. C'était comme s'il avait cherché durant des centenaires la personne pouvant le compléter parfaitement, et qu'il l'avait enfin trouvée.

Il savait très bien que le chemin à faire était encore long, et qu'Alexander n'était pas prêt pour des déclarations d'amour ou de quelconques marques d'affection, mais il avait attendu durant des centaines d'années de trouver celui qui lui donnerait envie de tomber amoureux à nouveau, il pouvait bien attendre quelques mois de plus. Il avait tout le temps du monde.

\- Je déteste l'Enclave parfois, avoua tout d'un coup Alec, la tête toujours nichée dans son épaule.

\- Voilà qui est surprenant de la part d'un chasseur d'ombres, répliqua-t-il. Pourquoi ?

\- Car leurs…convictions sont totalement dépassées, j'aimerais qu'elle soit parfois plus ouverte.

\- Par rapport aux gens comme nous ?

\- Certainement, la majorité de notre population considère que les sorciers sont totalement inférieurs et c'est honteux et je…

\- Je pensais aux personnes qui n'étaient pas hétérosexuelles, l'interrompit Magnus.

Alec resta un moment silencieux, son souffle chaud caressant la nuque de l'homme. Ce dernier passa une main dans les cheveux ébouriffés, se demandant s'il avait été trop direct avec lui.

\- Ça aussi, avoua-t-il finalement.

Magnus hésita, puis s'empara avec délicatesse de la tête d'Alexander avant de la relever, forçant le jeune homme à se redresser jusqu'à lui faire face. Ils se fixèrent durant un moment puis Alec détourna le visage d'un air gêné.

\- Et si tu me parlais un peu de toi, Alexander ?

\- Il n'y a rien d'intéressant à savoir sur moi.

\- Je suis persuadé du contraire, murmura le sorcier d'une voix séductrice.

Et ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à discuter doucement, enfermés dans un univers où rien ni personne ne pouvait les atteindre. Un monde où l'Enclave ne faisait pas sa loi, où Valentin ne voulait pas s'emparer de la Coupe Mortelle et où Alec avait finalement l'impression d'appartenir. Cependant, son téléphone sonna de nouveau, rompant l'harmonie qui régnait jusqu'alors entre eux et il se leva d'un bond du canapé, avant de murmurer dans le téléphone tout en jetant des coups d'œil à Magnus qui s'était affaissé sur le canapé.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, déclara-t-il en raccrochant. Je dois y aller.

\- Bien sûr, je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Le court chemin se fit en silence, les deux hommes ne voulant pas gâcher les quelques instants qui leur restaient avec des paroles inutiles ou des faux-semblants. Durant la nuit qui venait de s'écouler, ils avaient tous les deux dévoilé une partie de leur existence, quelques fragments de leurs vies, et s'étaient découverts une affinité qu'ils n'étaient plus en mesure d'ignorer.

Arrivé à l'entrée, Alec marqua une pause puis se retourna, se retrouvant beaucoup plus près du sorcier que ce qu'il pensait. Il rougit, puis déclara d'une voix incertaine :

\- C'était…je…

\- Moi aussi j'ai passé une agréable nuit, l'arrêta le sorcier en lui souriant. J'espère que nous pourrons nous revoir.

Et avant que le jeune homme n'ait le temps de balbutier quelques mots, il s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser aussi léger que la caresse d'une plume sur sa joue, accentuant encore le rougissement d'Alec.

\- Je…oui…tu as mon numéro, murmura le chasseur de démons avant de s'enfuir dans la nuit.

\- Adorable, sourit le sorcier en espérant que le jeune homme réaliserait qu'il avait une trace de rouge à lèvres sur sa joue avant d'arriver à l'Institut.

* * *

Et voilà, qu'en avez-vous pensé? N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, et si vous avez des requêtes d'OS, des scènes que vous aimeriez bien lire, vous pouvez me laisser une review et je verrai si ça m'inspire!

Pour ceux n'ayant pas lu les bouquins, Monsieur Chairman est le chat de Magnus dedans et j'ai eu envie de l'amener aussi dans cet OS :3

Je crois que c'est tout, on se retrouve dimanche prochain normalement, pour un nouvel OS!


	4. Les nouvelles technologies

Hello! Je suis ravie de voir que le dernier OS a été à votre goût (toutes ces reviews, vous m'avez gâtée! :D J'ai plus de facilité à écrire du point de vue d'Alec mais Magnus reste un personnage très intéressant avec lequel j'aime aussi m'amuser, donc attendez-vous à avoir les deux points de vue concernant l'avancée de leur relation.

Je vous livre aujourd'hui un nouvel écrit, que j'ai failli oublier de poster (les méfaits de l'alcool et de la gueule de bois ^^ ), j'espère qu'il vous plaira et on se retrouve en bas de la page pour une question existentielle :')

* * *

 **Les nouvelles technologies**

Alec n'était pas un grand fan de la technologie. A Idris, ils ne disposaient pas de téléphone ou de télévision, les chasseurs d'ombres n'avaient pas besoin de distractions. Quand ils voulaient communiquer, ils se rendaient à la Salle des Accords où des réunions étaient organisées. Cependant, Hodge avait trouvé utile d'équiper chaque personne résidant à l'Institut d'un téléphone portable, provoquant des cris de joie de la part d'Isabelle. Cette dernière s'en était immédiatement servie pour être tenue au courant de chaque fête organisée à New York, et rester en contact avec les nombreuses personnes qu'elle rencontrait. Quant à Jace, il l'avait pris en maugréant et s'en servait uniquement quand il n'avait pas d'autre choix, principalement pour demander à Alec et Isabelle de le rejoindre quand il se lançait à la chasse d'un quelconque démon.

Au début, Alec gardait cet appareil sur lui dans le seul but d'être atteignable en permanence pour son parabatai, puis il s'était pris au jeu et avait téléchargé quelques applications. Il avait commencé par Candy Crush, jeu tellement addictif qu'il l'avait supprimé peu de temps après avoir balancé son téléphone contre un mur par frustration. Puis il y avait eu les inévitables Facebook, Twitter et Snapchat, qu'il utilisait rarement. Les deux premiers lui servaient parfois pour traquer des démons inférieurs, quant au dernier, il échangeait parfois des snaps avec sa sœur, qui préférait lui envoyer des photos de ces tenues plutôt que de faire chaque fois le trajet jusqu'à sa chambre.

Puis les choses avaient évolué.

\- Encore sur Snapchat ? lui demanda soudainement sa sœur, se laissant tomber sur le canapé à côté de lui.

Rapidement, le jeune homme verrouilla son appareil et essaya de se composer un visage dépourvu de sentiments comme il en avait si bien l'habitude. Cependant sa sœur afficha un sourire moqueur, semblant voir parfaitement à travers du masque qu'il venait d'endosser.

\- Pas besoin de te cacher, commenta-t-elle en s'appuyant sans gêne contre lui. C'est Magnus ? Vous en êtes déjà aux photos de vos engins génitaux ?

Alec manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive, avant de cacher son visage devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate mûre entre ses mains, dissimulant sa honte devant sa sœur qui n'avait pas la moindre délicatesse.

\- Oui, c'est Magnus, admit-il finalement. Il m'a ajouté via mon numéro de téléphone et continue de m'envoyer des photos de son chat, et juste de son chat.

Et accessoirement, des photos de lui avec son chat. Et un splendide sourire.

\- Amusant, sourit-elle. Et que lui réponds-tu ?

\- Je lui ai fait visiter l'Institut, j'ai pris des photos de l'architecture, il a adoré.

\- Ennuyeux.

Sa sœur attrapa son téléphone et le déverrouilla sans hésitation, provoquant un haussement de sourcil d'Alec en découvrant qu'elle connaissait son code. Elle cliqua sur la petite application jaune, puis se positionna plus près de lui, réarrangeant machinalement des courts cheveux de son frère.

\- Je ne te demanderai pas de sourire, déclara-t-elle alors qu'elle prenait une photo. Voilà, un petit filtre noir et blanc, et, c'est envoyé ! Il va adorer.

Ce fût en effet le cas, et quelques minutes plus tard, Alec ouvrait un nouveau snap du sorcier, découvrant Magnus avec un sourire étincelant, son pouce fièrement dressé en un geste approbatif. Et le chasseur d'ombres ne put empêcher un sourire de s'épanouir également sur son visage.

Il devait se l'avouer, il commençait à devenir accro aux nouvelles technologies, spécialement quand elles avaient un rapport avec un certain Magnus Bane. Ce dernier en était friand, et était toujours très actif sur les réseaux sociaux. Il semblait être toujours en mouvement et documentait chaque instant de sa vie avec allégresse, aux grandes joies d'Alec qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de vérifier régulièrement ce que faisait le sorcier.

\- Tu es beaucoup sur ton téléphone en ce moment, remarqua Jace alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un bâtiment où de l'activité démoniaque avait été repérée.

\- Parce que ce que je fais t'intéresses maintenant ? lui répondit-il cyniquement, en rangeant cependant son appareil dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

Il soupira intérieurement, regrettant déjà le fait de ne pas être parvenu à remonter aux premières photos que Magnus avait posté sur Instagram. Sa préférée restait probablement la dernière qu'il avait regardée avant de se faire apostropher par Jace, celle qui avait été prise alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller à une quelconque soirée, adressant un sourire ravageur tout en faisant un clin d'œil à la personne le prenant en photo. Elle datait de plusieurs années, et pourtant Magnus n'avait pas pris une seule ride, l'avantage d'être un sorcier immortel après tout.

\- Par l'Ange, pourrais-tu te concentrer un peu ? s'écria soudainement son partenaire.

\- Calmez-vous les enfants, soupira Isabelle alors qu'ils arrivaient finalement à leur destination. Et allons botter quelques culs de démons.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard et quelques égratignures, ils reprenaient le chemin de l'Institut. Isabelle avait profité de leur escapade pour prendre une photo d'Alec et de Jace qui avaient cessé de s'ignorer royalement quelques instants pour prendre la pose, avant de replonger dans un silence pesant.

En voulant la publier sur Instagram, Alec s'aperçut qu'il était encore sur les photos de Magnus, et qu'il avait accidentellement aimé une photo datant de plus de quatre ans de ce dernier. Il s'empressa de rectifier cette erreur et espéra de tout cœur que le sorcier ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Cependant, cet espoir fut vite réduit à néant quand il réalisa qu'il avait un nouveau message. Avec appréhension, il cliqua dessus.

 _Tu aimes ce que tu vois, Alexander ? )_

Il rougit violemment avant de vérifier que sa sœur et Jace n'avaient pas remarqué son trouble, mais ils l'avaient distancé et discutaient entre eux, Isabelle faisant de grands gestes avec ses mains alors que Jace semblait tendu.

 _Isabelle s'est emparée de mon téléphone, elle aime beaucoup ton eye-liner_ , répondit-il finalement.

Il venait à peine d'envoyer sa réponse que son téléphone sonna, il le décrocha et empêcha un sourire de s'épanouir sur ses lèvres en entendant la voix de son interlocuteur.

\- Tu mens vraiment mal, Alexander.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Direct, commenta le sorcier. J'aime ça. Je voulais te proposer d'aller boire un verre, un de ces jours ?

Était-ce l'imagination du jeune homme ou Magnus était-il étonnement incertain ? Il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à la proposition, même s'il savait pertinemment quelle serait sa réponse.

\- Avec plaisir, pourquoi pas demain ?

Un petit hoquet de surprise lui répondit à l'autre bout du fil et cette fois, il se laissa aller à sourire moqueusement. Il avait toujours l'impression d'être celui qui perdait ses mots face au sorcier, et ce petit changement était très plaisant.

\- Bien sûr, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, Alec, je suis certain que tu as plein de missions passionnantes à accomplir pour l'Enclave.

\- A demain, alors.

\- A demain, confirma le sorcier avant de raccrocher.

Quelques instants plus tard, le téléphone portable d'Alec vibrait entre ses mains et il cliqua avec impatience sur la petite icône d'Instagram, souriant encore davantage en voyant que Magnus avait demandé à pouvoir s'abonner à lui, et il accepta avec empressement. Désormais, il pouvait sans problème faire de même avec le sorcier, même si ce dernier avait tous ses comptes publics, il pourrait être au courant dès qu'il postait quelque chose.

Finalement, Alec aimait beaucoup les nouvelles technologies.

* * *

Et voilà! J'ai eu l'idée de cet OS après avoir fait la même chose qu'Alec, alias aimer une photo qui remonte à plusieurs années sur l'Instagram de quelqu'un, je suis une fille trop douée :')

Ensuite, j'ai une petite question pour vous chers lecteurs, et c'est important pour moi d'avoir votre avis. Pour le moment, mes OS sont toujours dans la suite de la série et pourraient parfaitement s'y dérouler. Le truc, c'est que j'ai aussi des idées d'AU (donc avec les personnages, mais à la place d'être dans l'univers de Shadowhunters, ils sont dans l'univers d'Harry Potter) et j'aimerai savoir si ça vous intéresserait aussi ou si vous préférez que je reste dans l'univers de la série ^^

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, bonne soirée et à la semaine prochaine!


	5. Promesse

Bonsoir! Tout d'abord, je tenais à m'excuser de ne pas avoir posté la semaine passée. Sans vous raconter ma vie, disons que ce n'est actuellement pas une période très heureuse pour moi et que je n'avais juste pas l'envie, ni la motivation d'écrire.

Mais assez parlé de mes problèmes, je suis de retour avec ce petit OS prenant place durant l'épisode 1x09 alias ce qui aurait dû se passer u_u (à part ça, qui d'autre a eu le coeur brisé avec la dernière scène Malec? j'ai crû que j'allais me noyer dans mes larmes franchement :( )

* * *

 **Promesse**

 _\- C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé la main de Lydia._

A partir de cet instant, il avait cessé d'écouter. Il voyait les lèvres du jeune chasseur d'ombres bouger, former des mots qu'il ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas entendre. Malgré lui, il lui répondait, essayant de dissimuler la douleur qu'il ressentait, qui s'emparait peu à peu de son être, intoxicante, dévastant tout sur son passage.

Ce n'était pas celle qu'on éprouvait quand l'être aimé mourrait, ou quand on décidait de rompre après de longues années passées ensemble. C'était celle qui pleurait ce qui aurait pu se passer, les instants merveilleux qu'il ne vivrait jamais, ces lèvres que jamais il n'effleurerait. C'était tout ce qui aurait pu être réel, qui aurait pu prendre vie sous ses yeux émerveillés. Mais qui ne serait jamais.

Alors il força les prochains mots à sortir de sa bouche, le félicita, pour finalement déclarer :

\- Au revoir, Alexander.

Mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne le reverrait pas, ou du moins, ce ne serait plus le frêle jeune homme se questionnant sur sa sexualité. Il serait un homme marié, et Magnus serait tel qu'il serait toujours, damné pour l'éternité, seul.

Et alors qu'il s'éloignait, il ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter un instant, observant le dos d'Alec qui tremblait légèrement, mais assez pour que ses yeux de chat le remarquent. Regrettait-il le choix qu'il venait de faire ?

\- Attend !

Le sorcier qui s'apprêtait à repartir se figea alors que la voix incertaine du jeune homme résonnait dans l'Institut. Il se retourna, dissimulant le trouble qu'il l'habitait, pour faire face à son bourreau. Ce dernier semblait encore plus mal à l'aise que d'habitude, semblant ne pas savoir que faire de ses mains qu'il tordait nerveusement. Ils étaient si éloignés l'un de l'autre, et pourtant Magnus ne parvenait pas à rompre la distance qui les séparait. Et pas uniquement cet écart physique, mais aussi tout ce qui faisait qu'Alec s'éloigne de lui : ses parents, ses doutes, ses sentiments qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre de toute évidence.

Ils restèrent immobiles, se dévorant du regard. Si par le passé, rester sans parler n'avait jamais dérangé le sorcier, cette fois était différente des précédentes. Car ce silence était lourd des mots qu'il mourrait de prononcer.

\- Je suis désolé, avoua finalement le chasseur de démons.

\- Pourquoi, Alexander ? Aucune promesse n'a été faite, je me suis contenté de penser qu'un jour, peut-être…

\- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il encore une fois.

Les mots lui semblaient sans doute inutiles, ne parvenant pas à transmettre ce qu'il rêvait secrètement de dire, finalement. Laisser sortir cette vérité qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Mais il se mordait la lèvre et dissimulait ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Et les gens pensaient qu'il souriait, alors qu'il se mordait jusqu'au sang pour empêcher les syllabes de s'échapper. C'est ce que Magnus avait ressenti autrefois, cette vérité qu'il voulait alors crier au monde entier.

\- Ce qui est fait est fait, répondit-il en définitive, presque à contrecœur. Rien ne sert de vivre avec des regrets, j'en ai déjà assez à porter.

\- Avec toi, tout semblait….tout était une évidence. C'est comme si je savais enfin où j'appartenais.

La confession résonna dans les murs de l'Institut. Vibrante d'honnêteté, si simple. Tout le contraire de l'histoire qui s'était terminée avant même de commencer. Magnus disait la vérité en disant qu'il avait déjà son fardeau à porter, tant de choses qu'il aurait aimé faire différemment, des mots qu'il retirerait s'il en avait le pouvoir. Cependant l'éternité était le plus ignoble des cadeaux et il ne se passait un jour sans qu'il ne ploie sous le poids des regrets.

\- Je te plains, Alexander. Car moi, je survivrais. Je continuerai de vivre, je te verrais grandir et vieillir. Et c'est à la fois une malédiction et une bénédiction. Parce que j'apprendrais à exister sans toi, je l'ai déjà fait. Mais toi, tu passeras ta vie de chasseurs de démons dans le regret, en te demandant ce qui se serait passé si tu n'avais pas été pleutre.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, je le fais pour ma famille.

\- Ta famille, cracha le sorcier, ne semble pas se soucier de toi. Seule Isabelle tient à toi, et c'est une grande fille, elle est parfaitement capable de se débrouiller toute seule. Tu fais ça pour toi. C'est facile de se cacher derrière des obligations, Alexander.

Le prénom qu'il avait autrefois prononcé avec affection sonnait désormais comme une insulte, et Magnus se détestait pour la douleur qu'il faisait apparaître sur le visage du jeune homme. Cependant, il ne contrôlait plus les paroles sortant de sa bouche, aveuglé par une douleur qu'il portait seul depuis déjà bien trop longtemps.

\- Ils partent toujours, murmura-t-il avec défaitisme. Ils finissent toujours par partir.

\- Et alors ? Comme tu viens de me le dire, tu as l'éternité pour te trouver tous les partenaires que tu veux.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de tous les partenaires que je veux, Alexander. Un seul m'aurait suffi.

Quand il parvint à regarder son cadet dans les yeux, il surprit une larme qui s'échappait de son œil, aussitôt essuyée d'un air rageur par le chasseur d'ombres. Il n'aurait su dire pour quoi il pleurait, pour tout ce qu'il n'aurait jamais ? Pour les paroles qui étaient un peu trop vraies ? Néanmoins, quand leurs regards se croisèrent, il devint impossible pour Magnus de détourner les yeux, se noyant dans les pupilles du jeune homme qui exprimaient tout ce qu'il ne semblait pas être capable de formuler à voix haute.

Il ne savait pas qui avait fait le premier pas, mais il se retrouva en un instant collé à Alex et eut le temps d'écarquiller les yeux avant qu'il ne prenne possession de ses lèvres. C'était bordélique, c'était maladroit et leur étreinte avait le goût des larmes qu'il avait fait couler, et pourtant jamais un baiser ne lui avait semblé aussi parfait, aussi évident. Et alors que ses mains agrippaient les cheveux du jeune homme, orientant sa tête pour avoir un meilleur angle, il sentit une main hésitante se glisser à sa taille, le serrant encore davantage contre le corps viril de celui qui l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Et aussi tôt que cela avait commencé, tout était terminé et Alec reculait brusquement, comme s'il s'était brûlé, laissant le sorcier sans voix. Ils restèrent sans bouger durant ce qui lui sembla une éternité, prenant conscience de ce qui venait de se produire.

\- Je… c'était…essaya de déclarer finalement le chasseur d'ombres.

\- Était-ce un au revoir, Alexander ? osa demander Magnus, défaitiste.

\- Non, murmura le jeune homme alors qu'un fin sourire ornait ses lèvres. Il reposa sa main où elle se trouvait avant. C'était une promesse.

* * *

Voilààààà, il aurait été beaucoup mieux comme ça l'épisode, vous trouvez pas? :') J'aime beaucoup travailler avec le personnage de Magnus, il y a tellement de choses sur lui qu'on ne sait pas donc ça laisse beaucoup de place à l'imagination. Vous en avez pensé quoi alors?

Promis, je vais répondre à vos reviews dans les prochains jours, dès que je trouverai deux minutes u_u

Bisous et bonne soirée! :D


	6. Ensemble

Hello mes amours! Je vous livre ce nouvel OS, tout beau, tout frais. Cela faisait un moment que j'avais eu l'idée de base, mais en voyant le dernier épisode (MES FEELS MALEC OMFG), j'ai décidé de l'écrire. Si vous avez vu les promos pour le prochain épisode, je pense que vous savez que nous allons tous mourir et que nous allons adorer ça. J'ai tellement hâte, vous imaginez même pas :')

Cet écrit se situe donc après l'épisode 1x11 et reprend des éléments de la promo du prochain épisode donc possibilités de spoilers! On se retrouve au bas de la page, comme d'habitude! (et je vous conseille l'écoute de la chanson "War Of Hearts" de Ruelle pour encore plus de feels)

* * *

 **Ensemble**

Cela devait être une mission comme les autres : repérer de l'activité démoniaque, éliminer les démons avant de revenir à l'Institut se prélasser dans un bain bouillant afin de se débarrasser de la saleté du combat. Mais ils avaient été surpris en se retrouvant face à une multitude de créatures qu'ils avaient peiné à éliminer. Alec l'avait fait sans même y réfléchir, retrouvant les gestes précis qu'il effectuait au quotidien. Car il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repasser en boucle la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Magnus, puis le départ précipité de ce dernier. Il avait mis dans chaque coup la rage qui lui tordait le ventre quand il repensait aux sentiments qui s'étaient emparés de lui en entendant ce que le sorcier lui affirmait. Et c'était seulement quand la frénésie de la bataille était retombée qu'il avait remarqué avec effarement la longue plaie qui s'étendait sur son abdomen.

\- Par l'Ange ? Que s'est-il passé ? l'interrogea Jace en l'observant d'un air qui semblait paniqué.

\- Rien qu'une bonne rune de guérison ne puisse soigner, lui répondit son parabatai en sortant sa stèle.

\- Laisse-moi.

\- Je peux le faire, Jace, rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

\- Pour une fois dans ta vie, accepte mon aide, Alec, soupira Jace en s'emparant de la pierre presque avec délicatesse, puis il commença à tracer le contour d'une Iratze sur le poignet de son ami.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, Jace concentré sur sa tâche et semblant refuser de croiser le regard de son ami, alors qu'Alec restait imperturbable face à la proximité du chasseur d'ombres. Étonnement, il avait cessé d'être aussi nerveux en sa présence depuis les derniers événements, sa gêne remplacée par une froideur à laquelle son parabatai n'était pas accoutumé. Alors toutes leurs interactions se déroulaient dans cet embrassement qui n'avait jamais fait partie de leur relation auparavant. Et cette présence qui l'avait autrefois tant troublé ne représentait pratiquement plus rien à présent pour le jeune homme.

\- Ça ne fonctionne pas, s'exclama soudainement le blond.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne fonctionne pas ? les interrompit Isabelle en entrant dans la pièce, son fouet scintillant à chacun des pas qu'elle faisait dans leur direction.

\- Ton inconscient de frère s'est fait blesser et la blessure refuse de se refermer.

La jeune femme acquiesça avec un air grave qu'elle n'abordait qu'en de rares circonstances. Ses sourcils étaient froncés alors qu'elle se penchait pour examiner la plaie pensivement.

\- C'était des sbires de Valentin de toute évidence, déclara-t-elle finalement. Et nous savons que les autres démons combattus la dernière fois avaient du sang angélique dans leur corps, peut-être que ceux-ci sont aussi issus d'une expérience. Nous devons te ramener à l'Institut pour t'examiner.

Jace approuva d'un hochement de tête. A cet instant, la vision d'Alec commença à se troubler, les visages de ses deux amis lui apparaissant étrangement distordu. Puis il sentit ses paupières se fermer malgré lui, alors que le monde lui semblait se mettre en mouvement, le sol se rapprochant dangereusement avant que tout ne devienne noir.

Quand il parvint à rouvrir les yeux, il retint le gémissement qui s'apprêtait à franchir ses lèvres. Reprenant conscience de son corps, il réalisa qu'il se trouvait étendu sur une surface moelleuse, probablement un lit de l'infirmerie de l'Institut. Il essaya de se retourner afin d'être mieux installé mais réalisa rapidement que son abdomen lui faisait toujours aussi mal.

\- Essaie de rester immobile, Alexander, lui ordonna une voix douce.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête et se retrouva à quelques centimètres du visage du plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn qui le fixait avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux de chat. Il esquiva un mouvement de recul, faisant hausser les sourcils parfaitement dessinés de Magnus.

\- Je suis en train de te guérir, expliqua ce dernier. Ta sœur m'a appelé quand tu t'es évanoui.

\- De l'eau, demanda le chasseur d'ombres faiblement.

Le sorcier acquiesça avant d'agiter sa main chargée de bagues, faisant apparaître sur la table de chevet un verre rempli à ras-bord du précieux liquide. Il observa Alec avec attention puis l'aida à se redresser un peu sur son lit, faisant semblant d'ignorer les grimaces que le jeune abordait en bougeant.

\- Tu as été bien amoché, déclara le sorcier en lui tendant le verre. Isabelle et Jace étaient paniqués quand ils ont vu que tu t'étais évanouis, tes parents aussi, et même ta charmante fiancée a exprimé une émotion quand je lui ai dit que vous devriez peut-être retarder le mariage à cause de ton état.

\- Où sont-ils ?

\- Isabelle attend devant la porte, je l'ai empêchée de rentrer quand je te soignais, je craignais sa fureur si elle te voyait souffrir. Quant à Jace, il est parti exprimer sa rage et tristesse sur votre punching-ball, je présume.

\- Bien, je ne veux pas le voir.

\- Il semblait vraiment inquiet, Alexander.

\- Il a mis la vie de ma sœur en danger, c'est lui qui a choisi d'instaurer de la distance entre nous.

\- Tu devrais parler avec lui, tu risques de le regretter si tu ne le fais pas.

\- Tu n'es pas venu ici pour me donner des leçons et me sermonner, n'est-ce pas ? Alors fais ce que tu as à faire et pars.

\- Toujours aussi agréable, commenta sombrement le sorcier en effectuant un mouvement compliqué avec sa main droite.

Aussitôt, le jeune homme sentit sa plaie le brûler violemment et une faible plainte sortit de ses lèvres, qu'il dissimula aussitôt en plaquant une main dessus.

\- C'est normal d'avoir mal, Alexander, développa Magnus en cessant ses gestes étranges. J'ai refermé ta blessure mais tu vas avoir mal durant encore quelques heures. Je vais y aller à présent que mon travail est fait, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

\- Reste, le supplia presque Alec, ressentant une vague de panique en voyant qu'il amorçait déjà le geste de se lever.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes, il attrapa la main du sorcier et la retint fermement dans la sienne. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil d'un air interloqué avant de se repositionner correctement dans sa chaise alors que le chasseur de démons cherchait vainement quelque chose à dire, une banalité autre que les mots qu'il brûlait de prononcer.

\- Je…pourquoi m'as-tu aidé ? lui demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Parce que ta sœur me l'a demandé.

\- Mais rien ne t'y obligeait. Après ce que tu m'as dit, j'ai pensé…

\- Que je ne voudrais plus te revoir ? rit sans joie le sorcier. J'ai pensé à refuser de venir, mais ta sœur semblait tellement désespérée. Et malgré le fait que tu continues de me rejeter, encore et encore, je ne peux m'empêcher de perdre totalement espoir.

\- Magnus, je ne sais pas quoi dire.

\- Alors ne dis rien, écoute juste. Je sais que tu as décidé de marier Lydia pour sauver ta famille, mais que fais-tu de l'amour ? Ton cœur bat plus vite que d'habitude quand tu vois la personne que tu aimes, ta peau te brûle quand tu la touches. Tu ne peux pas renoncer à ça, je sais que tu ressens la même chose que moi.

\- Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça, affirma sans conviction Alec.

\- Menteur, le détrompa Magnus en commençant à tracer des petits cercles dans la paume du jeune homme avec son pouce. Regardes-moi dans les yeux et jures-moi que tu ne ressens rien quand nos peaux s'effleurent. Dis-moi que tu ne ressens rien pour moi, et je partirais.

\- Magnus…commença-t-il.

Mais les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge, et refusèrent d'en sortir. Car même s'il pensait faire le bon choix en mariant Lydia, il ne pouvait continuer à ignorer tout son être qui s'enflammait dès qu'il se trouvait en la présence du sorcier.

\- Je ne peux pas, avoua-t-il. Je ne peux pas.

Malgré lui, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes sous le regard perçant du sorcier. De sa main libre, ce dernier vient les essuyer alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à couler, presque tendrement. Puis il descendit le long de la joue du chasseur d'ombres, traçant avec délicatesse ses traits, pour terminer son exploration en effleurant le contour de sa bouche, pour s'immobiliser à cet endroit.

\- Je ne peux pas annuler le mariage, tout le monde est au courant.

\- Nous pouvons trouver une solution, Alexander, ensemble.

\- J'aimerai que ça soit aussi simple.

\- Ça n'a pas à être compliqué, affirma Magnus en lui souriant tendrement.

Et Alec se surprit à y croire. Qu'ensemble, ils parviendraient à trouver une solution et qu'il pourrait enfin réussir à avouer ce qu'il ressentait au sorcier à quel point il peinait à retrouver son souffle alors qu'il sentait leurs peaux se toucher. Ensemble, ils y parviendraient.

* * *

Et voilà, vous en avez pensé quoi? Magnus qui renonce toujours pas, je l'aime ce petit! :3 N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, vous êtes plus nombreux chaque jour à lire et commenter cette histoire et ça me fait tellement plaisir, merci! :D (j'ai vu que y avait des Suisses qui lisaient aussi, venez me dire bonjour chers compatriotes xD)

Et petite question pour la fin, j'ai découvert qu'on pouvait faire des forums sur ce site, un forum Shadowhunters/Malec, ça intéresserait des gens? :3


	7. Premier rendez-vous

Hello! J'ai l'impression que le dernier épisode vous a autant tué que moi vu que j'ai eu une petite baisse de reviews xD Mais quel épisode! Franchement, je pense que j'ai déjà vu la scène de leur baiser au moins 30 fois et je ne m'en lasse pas! Du coup, pour célébrer ce splendide épisode, j'ai décidé d'écrire leur premier rendez-vous :3

On se retrouve à la fin de l'OS comme d'habitude. [OS prenant par conséquent place après le 1x12 nommé glorieusement "Malec"]

* * *

 **Premier rendez-vous**

Ils avaient déjà partagé un verre à de nombreuses occasions : quand Luke avait été blessé et qu'Alec était resté pour « veiller sur lui », ou quand Magnus avait tenté de lui faire déguster un vin délicieux en essayant de le faire changer d'avis sur son mariage. Mais cette fois était différente et le sorcier ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir extrêmement nerveux alors qu'il enfilait les vêtements sélectionnés pour son premier rendez-vous officiel avec le Chasseur d'Ombres. Après maintes hésitations, il s'était décidé pour des habits dorés, et un maquillage plutôt discret, et alors qu'il effectuait ses choix, il s'était demandé depuis combien d'années il n'avait pas porté autant d'attention à la manière dont il s'habillait. Certainement, il était toujours vêtu avec différence, mais il avait pris un soin particulier à sélectionner la tenue qu'il observait à présent précautionneusement dans le miroir lui faisant face.

\- Qu'en penses-tu, Président Miaou ? interrogea-t-il son chat, qui, comme à son habitude, ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention et se léchait consciencieusement la patte.

Magnus leva un sourcil, puis se hâta d'enfiler ses chaussures, distribuant une caresse au félin qui se frottait à présent à lui, avant de se diriger à grandes enjambées vers la porte de son appartement. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était dans la rue, le regard rivé à son téléphone portable qui venait de vibrer dans son veston.

 _J'espère que tu n'as pas peur de te salir._

Le sorcier sourit avant de taper une réponse rapidement :

 _Ne t'inquiète pas, Alexander, je suis prêt à supporter un peu de saleté pour avoir l'honneur de ta compagnie durant quelques heures._

\- Heureusement, déclara soudainement une voix à quelques mètres de lui, le faisant sursauter.

Il se retourna avec grâce, et sentit les coins de ses lèvres s'étirer une fois de plus en remarquant que le chasseur de démons était nonchalamment appuyé contre un poteau. En voyant qu'il l'avait aperçu, ce dernier s'approcha de lui avec une grâce naturelle que possédaient tous les Nephilims, mais avec cet air vaguement gêné qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. C'était sans doute l'une des choses qui avait séduit le sorcier, cette innocence, cette pureté que le jeune homme dégageait. Les Lightwood étaient connus pour être des personnes réservées et hautaines, ce n'était pas le cas d'Alexander dont le visage était un livre ouvert. Et c'était étonnement agréable pour Magnus.

\- Bonjour, Alexander. Je t'ai fait attendre longtemps ?

\- Oui, je ne pensais pas que tu mettais autant de temps à te préparer, plaisanta le Chasseur d'Ombres.

\- Tant d'efforts faits pour te plaire, et voilà comment tu me remercies, bougonna-t-il malicieusement en lui faisant face. Où m'emmènes-tu aujourd'hui ?

\- J'ai pensé faire un tour à Central Park. On peut se promener et discuter un moment, si ça joue pour toi ?

En prononçant ses mots, l'aîné de la fratrie Lightwood semblait vaguement embarrassé, et Magnus comprit rapidement pourquoi. En refusant d'aller dans un café ou un bar, Alec avait l'air de ne pas vouloir faire savoir au monde entier qu'ils avaient un rendez-vous ensemble. D'autres se seraient offusqués d'être traités de cette manière, mais le sorcier savait très bien que leur relation était encore quelque chose d'inédit pour le jeune homme, et que même s'il l'avait embrassé devant les envoyés de l'Enclave, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était prêt à dévoiler à tout le monde son homosexualité.

\- Ça m'a l'air parfait, déclara-t-il alors, percevant qu'Alec était soulagé par ses paroles.

Tout en se dirigeant vers l'énorme parc, le Chasseur d'Ombres entreprit le récit des derniers événements, ponctuant son discours de froncements de sourcils et de secouement de tête alors qu'il décrivait avec précision ce que Jace avait été de faire. Magnus écoutait minutieusement, heureux de voir que le jeune homme parvenait à s'ouvrir davantage en sa présence et à lui raconter ce qui le dérangeait.

\- Je comprends ta frustration, commenta-t-il alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'entrée vers l'enceinte du parc. Cependant, n'oublie pas que Jace a été éduqué par Valentin, c'est normal qu'il ne sache pas comment se comporter à présent.

\- Assez parlé de Jace, lui répondit Alexander en l'entraînant vers une petite charrette où une jeune femme vendait des boissons sucrées aux passants. Bonjour, je prendrai une eau minérale…

\- Vous ne vendez rien d'alcoolisé ? interrogea le sorcier en saluant d'un geste de la main la vendeuse.

\- Non, monsieur. Mais j'ai de nombreux sodas.

\- Ça fera l'affaire. Donnez-moi un thé froid alors.

Après avoir débattu sur qui devait payer les boissons, débat que remporta haut la main Magnus, ils se dirigèrent vers l'un des lacs artificiels de l'endroit. Tout en marchant, le sorcier observa avec admiration le décor qui les entourait. Cela faisait plusieurs dizaines d'années qu'il ne s'était plus aventuré dans cet endroit et tout lui paraissait tellement différent à présent qu'il avait Alexander à ses côtés.

\- J'ai toujours préféré ce lac aux autres, expliqua Alec en l'entraînant vers l'étendue d'eau, s'asseyant avec grâce sur un des bancs en bois bordant le lac.

Le sorcier se laissa tomber non loin de lui, souriant en voyant que le jeune homme semblait prêt à partager un peu de lui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, Hodge nous emmenait parfois ici pour nourrir les canards et j'ai pris l'habitude d'y venir quand je parvenais à avoir un peu de temps libre. J'ai cette impression d'être dans une bulle hors du temps.

\- Je comprends, acquiesça Magnus en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson. Les bruits de la ville sont étouffés, tout est tellement paisible. Tu es décidemment plein de surprises, Alexander.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Quand tu m'as proposé d'aller boire un verre, je pensais devoir aller dans le recoin obscur d'un bar, pas en plein milieu d'un parc. Mais ça me plaît.

Alexander lui adressa un sourire étincelant auquel il ne put s'empêcher de répondre. A chaque fois, le jeune homme parvenait sans le vouloir à trouver de nouvelles manières de l'étonner. Comme à son mariage par exemple. Machinalement, le sorcier toucha sa lèvre inférieure, se remémorant avec quelle fougue le chasseur de démons l'avait saisi avant de l'embrasser. Lui, une créature obscure, un homme, devant une salle pleine de gens pour qui l'homosexualité était encore considérée comme une maladie.

\- Je peux ? demanda alors le sorcier en désignant la main d'Alec qui reposait paisiblement sur sa cuisse.

\- Tu n'as pas à demander, balbutia le jeune homme. Je t'ai embrassé alors que j'étais sur le point de me marier, entouré d'envoyés de l'Enclave.

\- Je ne ferai jamais rien pouvant te rendre inconfortable, Alexander.

\- J'avais remarqué, sourit ce dernier avant de s'emparer de la main pleine de bague de Magnus, l'entourant délicatement de la sienne. Je sais que j'ai dit que tout était arrivé tellement vite, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais te repousser. Juste, prenons les choses lentement.

\- D'accord, murmura le sorcier, en se penchant vers lui afin de lui embrasser chastement la joue. Nous avons tout le temps du monde.

* * *

Voilà mes amours! Je voulais pas les faire aller dans un bar, c'est tellement banal, ordinaire, tout ce que leur relation n'est pas. Et je trouvais par conséquent plus intéressant de les faire évoluer dans un environnement différent, j'espère que ça vous a plu!

Et je repose ma question pour ceux n'ayant pas répondu : est-ce qu'un forum Shadowhunters/Malec vous intéresserait sur ? :D


	8. Un moment d'égarement

Hello mes amours! Vous allez bien? Comment avez-vous trouvé le season final de Shadowhunters? J'ai adoré les interactions Malec qu'on a eu, et j'arrive pas à réaliser qu'on ne va pas voir la suite de leurs aventures avant 2017. 2017 quoi, je sais pas comment je vais tenir :(

Bref, cet OS se passe durant l'épisode 1x13, quand la troupe se rend dans l'appartement de Camille et que Magnus et Alec vont "vérifier le périmètre" parce qu'on sait tous qu'ils ne se seraient jamais fait capturer aussi facilement s'ils n'étaient pas distraits xD

* * *

 **Un moment d'égarement**

Magnus et Camille se connaissaient. Cela n'aurait pas dû l'étonner, après tout, ils étaient tous les deux immortels, c'était évident qu'ils s'étaient forcément croiser depuis le temps qu'ils existaient sur cette terre. Ce qui l'avait troublé, cependant, c'était cette jalousie, cette rage qu'il avait ressenti en voyant que la vampire embrassait le sorcier quand ils étaient entrés dans la pièce. Mais il avait aussitôt réprimé ce sentiment, décrétant qu'ils avaient des problèmes plus urgents à régler et que la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister ne méritait pas qu'il confronte Magnus, pas pour le moment du moins.

Alors il avait attendu, rongeant son frein avec impatience jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'appartement de Camille, avait supporté son sourire moqueur et ses remarques sarcastiques sans lever les yeux au ciel et avec un calme olympien qui l'avait surpris. Après quelques banales paroles sur son lieu d'habitation, il avait déclaré aller vérifier le périmètre, et Magnus s'était empressé de le suivre, laissant le reste de l'équipe s'occuper de la recherche du Livre Blanc.

Dès qu'ils avaient pénétré dans la pièce suivante, le sorcier avait manifesté des signes de nervosité que le chasseur d'ombres n'était pas parvenu à ignorer.

\- Alexander, ce que tu as vu avant…

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, le coupa-t-il d'un air boudeur.

\- Eviter la discussion ne va pas éliminer le problème.

\- Parce qu'il y a un problème.

\- Evidemment, s'énerva Magnus en levant les bras au ciel dans un geste de mécontentement.

Alec voyait bien que le sorcier n'était pas heureux de sa réaction puérile, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Peut-être parce qu'il était le premier à qui le jeune homme envisageait d'ouvrir son cœur, de construire quelque chose ensemble. Car si l'homme avait connu d'autres amants que le chasseur d'ombres, ce n'était pas le cas pour ce dernier. Magnus, c'était l'inconnu, un mystère qu'il rêvait de découvrir.

\- Camille ne représente rien pour moi, Alexander.

\- Mais elle a été importante pour toi auparavant.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle a été importante, je l'ai aimée. Mais c'était il y a plus d'une centaine d'années et je ne ressens à présent rien pour elle si ce n'est du mépris. Ce que tu as vu était juste une autre de ses sombres manipulations.

\- Je sais.

\- Je comprends que tu ne me croies pas….commença le sorcier avant de réaliser ce que son cadet lui avait répondu. Comment ça tu sais ?

\- Camille est réputée pour ces machinations, et si tu me dis que c'est elle qui t'a embrassé, je te fais confiance.

\- Cette discussion s'est beaucoup mieux passée que je l'attendais, murmura avec soulagement Magnus.

\- Cependant, continua Alec. Elle a raison sur un point.

Tout en discutant, il s'était peu à peu rapproché du sorcier, le forçant inconsciemment à reculer jusqu'à s'appuyer avec une nonchalance feinte contre le mur. Alexander réduit encore la distance entre eux, posant ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de son aîné.

\- Mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler maintenant, déclara-t-il en se penchant vers Magnus.

Il pressa alors son corps contre le sien alors qu'il s'emparait de ses lèvres. Le sorcier écarta ses lèvres, surpris durant un instant avant de répondre avec fougue à son baiser. La façon dont Alec pressait ses lèvres contre les siennes était différente de la première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Il y avait dans la manière dont il l'embrassait une possessivité qu'il n'avait pas auparavant. Comme s'il tentait de marquer son territoire.

Magnus se détacha de ses lèvres, déposant des baisers légers sur la joue du jeune homme avant d'appliquer le même traitement à sa gorge, faisant gémir Alec alors qu'il commençait à suçoter sa peau claire. Il relâcha sa pression un instant, lui vola un rapide baiser avant de continuer ce qu'il faisait auparavant, le mordant légèrement. Son amant poussait à présent de petits soupires, appuyé contre lui, peinant à respirer correctement. Il était perdu dans un univers de sensations nouvelles et avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Il était comme intoxiqué, s'abandonnant au plaisir qui s'emparait de lui. Plus rien n'existait si ce n'était les lèvres de Magnus contre son cou, le reste du monde n'était plus.

\- Tu n'oublieras pas de te dessiner une Iratze après, plaisanta le sorcier en s'éloignant de lui un instant.

Dans les yeux d'Alexander, il ne pouvait lire que du désir. Sa respiration était erratique, ses paupières dilatées alors qu'il se noyait dans son regard. Son corps toujours serré contre le sien lui paraissait bouillant.

\- Et si je n'en ai pas envie ?

\- Je penserais que tu es définitivement une personne pleine de surprises, commenta-t-il, étonné. Tu sais que tout le monde va le remarquer ?

\- Je m'en fous, avoua le jeune homme, emporté par sa passion. Ils sauront alors que tu m'as marqué, que je t'appartiens comme tu m'appartiens.

Et avant que Magnus n'ait le temps de répondre, il se pencha à son tour vers le cou de son aîné. Imitant ce qu'il avait subi auparavant, cherchant un endroit où la peau était assez tendre. Il avait besoin de le marquer également, ce désir de possession qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant s'emparait à présent de tout son être, lui faisant perdre la raison qui le caractérisait. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il appréciait la présence du sorcier, il le faisait sortir de sa zone de confort, le forçait à prendre des initiatives et à ne pas cacher ses émotions.

Une fois sa marque terminée, ses lèvres retrouvèrent celles de Magnus. Il était moins pressant cette fois, ses mouvements étaient plus doux, plus assurés. Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'ils s'étaient éloignés des autres, et pourtant il lui semblait que des heures s'étaient écoulées. Il se sentait tellement apaisé, son corps toujours aussi proche de celui du sorcier, qu'il parvint durant quelques instants à oublier la guerre qui faisait rage.

Avant de se sentir soudainement éloigné de Magnus. Une seconde plus tard, une lame angélique était serrée contre son cou, et il reprenait conscience de la réalité, et de sa stupidité. Ils devaient s'occuper de vérifier le périmètre, pas commencer à batifoler aussitôt qu'ils se retrouvaient les deux seuls.

Cependant, même si leur moment d'égarement avait permis aux hommes de Valentin de s'emparer d'eux, Alec ne parvenait pas à regretter le moment qu'il venait de partager avec le sorcier. Ce qui avait lui paraissait encore incertain, illusoire, était à présent une certitude absolue : ils étaient destinés à être ensemble.

* * *

Voilà! Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Je vous encourage vivement à me suivre sur Twitter ( MeganWellls, avec 3 l :P ), je poste parfois des petits extraits de mes OS ou mes aventures quotidiennes :P

Je recommence les cours, donc les publications vont peut-être devenir plus irrégulières, donc ne vous inquiétez-pas, je continuerai de poster même si ça sera moins souvent :)


	9. Tu veux goûter?

Hello mes amours! Comment allez-vous? Vous survivez sans nouveaux épisodes? Comme vous avez pu le constater, je suis beaucoup moins présente car mes examens approchent à grands pas (au secours!) et que je suis en pleines révisions.

J'ai néanmoins trouvé un peu de temps pour vous livrer ce nouvel OS, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Tu veux goûter?**

Alec n'avait jamais spécialement mis la main à la pâte. A l'Institut, leurs repas étaient rarement préparés par quelqu'un et ils commandaient de la nourriture à emporter la plupart du temps. Les adultes gravitaient autour d'eux et il se demandait parfois quand ils prenaient quelques minutes pour avaler autre chose que des plats surgelés. Sa sœur était la seule qui essayait parfois de concocter des plats aux noms inconnus, et le résultat n'était jamais particulièrement réussi. Il se souvenait encore de la soupe qu'elle avait préparée une fois et qui avait rendu la moitié des Chasseurs d'Ombres malades. Par conséquent, il n'avait jamais voulu essayer de cuisiner quelque chose de mangeable à l'Institut.

C'est pourquoi il se retrouvait désemparé en observant Magnus se mouvoir avec agilité dans sa cuisine, aussi élégant que jamais malgré son splendide tablier rose flamboyant sur lequel on pouvait lire « _Kiss the cook_ » écrit en paillettes argentées. Typique Magnus. Ce dernier lui avait proposé de passer un peu de temps avec lui après leur premier rendez-vous qui avait été une réussite totale, et le jeune homme s'était empressé d'accepter, heureux de pouvoir apprendre à connaître un peu mieux le sorcier qui faisait battre son cœur un peu trop vite pour que ce soit normal. Son enthousiasme était retombé quand il avait appris qu'il allait devoir cuisiner. Lui, cuisiner.

Sa spécialité, c'était les combats contre les démons, les corps-à-corps, les filatures, les plans minutieusement préparés. Pas les petits fours ou les tartelettes au citron. Il pouvait toujours couper les citrons avec sa lame séraphique mais le reste du travail lui semblait une épreuve insurmontable.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air ravi, Alexander, lui déclara le responsable de ses malheurs alors qu'il sortait divers ingrédients d'un tiroir.

\- Je m'imaginais passer l'après-midi d'une autre manière, avoua le jeune homme en s'avançant néanmoins vers le sorcier.

\- Voyons, ce n'est que notre second rendez-vous après tout, répondit ce dernier en levant un sourcil d'un air suggestif qui fit rougir son cadet. Ne sois pas trop impatient.

Alec poussa un soupire exaspéré, tournant la tête pour dissimuler la rougeur qui s'emparait de ses joues, et se refusant à tout commentaire par crainte de balbutier et de se ridiculiser encore davantage devant Magnus qui semblait bien trop satisfait en voyant l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

\- Je ne pensais juste pas que nous allions cuisiner.

\- Tu sembles mal à l'aise. Première fois ?

\- On ne prend pas le temps de cuisiner à l'Institut, explique le chasseur de démons. Donc oui, c'est assez…nouveau pour moi.

\- Je vais t'apprendre. Viens par ici.

Le jeune homme se rapprocha, l'observant alors qu'il ajoutait différents ingrédients sur le comptoir de sa cuisine. Des œufs, de la farine, du beurre, des pépites de chocolat ainsi que divers sachets dont il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer le nom.

\- Je pensais bien que tu n'étais pas un cordon bleu, donc j'ai décidé de commencer par une recette toute simple. Que penses-tu des cookies aux pépites de chocolat ?

\- Qu'on peut facilement se les procurer dans n'importe quel magasin, ronchonna Alec, une pointe de malice dans sa voix. Pourquoi tu ne les fais pas juste apparaître ?

\- Mais où est le plaisir là-dedans ? lui répondit le sorcier avec un clin d'œil appuyé. Mettons-nous au travail.

Après avoir grommelé par principe, Alec remonta les manches de son pull noir et se mit à la tâche. Suivant avec précaution les instructions de Magnus, il entreprit de mélanger les différents ingrédients dans un grand bol, alors que son compagnon lui expliquait ce qu'il devait faire exactement afin de ne pas ruiner le mélange. Cependant, le sorcier décréta qu'il s'y prenait de la mauvaise manière et se plaça derrière lui, collant son corps contre le sien alors qu'il guidait la main du Chasseur d'Ombres.

\- Comment veux-tu que j'arrive à me concentrer ? protesta-t-il en sentant la seconde main de Magnus se poser sur sa taille et le serrer affectueusement contre lui.

\- Tu n'as plus qu'à rajouter un peu de miel pour le goût et la pâte sera terminée, lui répondit-il, en ignorant sa question volontairement. On pourra ensuite les faire cuire.

Sa main commença à tracer des cercles sur la taille du jeune homme, faisant que ce dernier se presse contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, savourant la présence de l'autre sans ressentir le besoin de remplir le silence qui s'était installé. Puis le chasseur de démons enleva avec délicatesse la main posée sur son corps, avant de se retourner.

\- Tu veux goûter ? lui proposa Alec en lui tendant la cuillère qui lui avait servi à mélanger, remplie avec une partie de la pâte qu'il avait préparée avec attention.

Le sorcier acquiesça en se penchant vers son cadet, léchant sensuellement l'ustensile qu'il brandissait, son regard s'attardant volontairement sur les lèvres d'Alec. Ce dernier rougit, une fois de plus, mais laissa un sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

\- A mon tour, murmura-t-il malicieusement.

Avant que Magnus n'ait le temps de réagir, le Chasseur d'Ombres se penchait vers lui et l'embrassait, savourant le goût du mélange qui subsistait sur les lèvres dont il venait de s'emparer.

\- Délicieux, déclara-t-il en s'éloignant rapidement, souriant en voyant la frustration de l'homme lui faisant face. On peut les mettre au four à présent ?

\- Alexander, protesta le sorcier, une moue boudeuse se formant sur son splendide visage.

\- Tu voulais cuisiner, répliqua Alec en disposant des petits tas de pâte sur la plaque qu'ils avaient précédemment recouvert d'un papier protecteur. Nous n'allons pas nous arrêter en si bon chemin.

\- En effet.

Et le jeune homme savait très bien que son interlocuteur ne pensait pas à la nourriture en prononçant ces mots d'un air suggestif. Et après avoir placé les cookies au four et nettoyé la cuisine recouverte de farine, Magnus le prit par la main et le guida sur son canapé, le poussant gentiment à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Le chasseur de démons s'installa confortablement, avant de se tourner vers l'homme et de l'embrasser à nouveau. Ce qui avait commencé comme un baiser tendre se transforma rapidement en bataille passionnée, leurs langues se rencontrant dans un ballet désorganisé. Le sorcier bougea subtilement, se positionnant sur les genoux de son cadet sans rompre leur étreinte, roulant son corps contre celui du jeune homme dont les mains se posèrent sur ses hanches, le rapprochant de lui.

Malheureusement, Alec rompit soudainement leur baiser en s'écartant de celui dont il dévorait les lèvres depuis plusieurs minutes, manquant de le faire basculer.

\- Ça sent le brûlé ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant précipitamment, le sorcier glissant sur le canapé avec élégance, et frustration d'avoir été interrompu.

\- Ils ne pouvaient pas attendre deux minutes de plus avant de brûler ? grommela-t-il en se redressant cependant pour suivre son amant.

Ce dernier avait déjà sorti les pâtisseries du four et les contemplait d'un œil critique. Heureusement, les cookies n'avaient pas trop souffert de leur séjour prolongé sous une chaleur torride et seuls leurs bords bruns un peu trop foncés trahissaient le désastre qui avait failli se produire.

Impatient, Alec s'empara d'un biscuit et le mordit sans délicatesse, avant de pousser un petit glapissement en constatant qu'ils étaient encore bouillants. Il l'avala avec difficulté sous le regard moqueur de Magnus. Pour sa deuxième bouchée, le jeune homme souffla dessus avant de le mastiquer longuement, en testant la saveur et la texture.

\- Tu veux goûter ? proposa-t-il malicieusement en avalant ce qui restait du cookie, avant d'adresser un sourire plein de promesses au sorcier.

* * *

Voilà! Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Laissez-moi votre avis, ou également vos envies pour un prochain OS avec une petite review :)

Je le dis probablement pas assez, mais merci de me lire et de me dire votre avis, ça réchauffe mon petit cœur. A bientôt!


	10. Deuxième rendez-vous

Hello! Vous allez bien? En ce dimanche de révisions, je vous apporte mon dernier OS, tout beau, tout frais! Petit blabla sur ma vie avant de vous laisser lire : je suis en examen dans deux semaines, donc c'est un peu beaucoup le stress en ce moment, cependant, je vais essayer de vous publier quand même quelque chose de temps en temps.

Petite mention d'une amie de Magnus, à peine mentionnée dans la série, vous souvenez-vous d'elle?

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas du chapitre :D

* * *

 **Deuxième rendez-vous**

Cela faisait à présent un mois depuis qu'il avait embrassé Magnus pour la première fois. Trente jours durant lesquels sa vie avait été dramatiquement bouleversée. Tout d'abord par la disparition de son parabatai, qui demeurait introuvable, mais aussi par ses sentiments qu'il ne savait pas toujours comment exprimer correctement. Alec n'avait jamais eu ce problème avec Isabelle ou Max qui le connaissaient et parvenaient à lire derrière sa carapace renfrognée. Cependant, il n'était pas habitué à que d'autres personnes y arrivent également, et spécialement pas un sorcier au sourire charmeur.

\- Le restaurant ne te plaît pas ? lui demanda-t-il avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux de chat.

\- Non, tout est très…raffiné, répondit le jeune homme avec précaution.

Il leva les yeux de son menu, observant une fois de plus la décoration pesante de la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Elle imposait le respect par sa grandeur, et par ses meubles qui semblaient tout droit sorti du château de Versailles. Tout n'était que pur luxe, qu'il s'agisse des longs rideaux violets accrochés aux fenêtres ou la multitude de couverts qui encadraient son assiette en porcelaine. Chaque objet respirait l'opulence et la grandeur, inspirant au Chasseur d'Ombre une gêne qu'il ne réussissait pas à dissimuler.

Machinalement, il commença à jouer avec l'une des nombreuses fourchettes tout en parcourant d'un œil distrait le menu dont la moitié des noms lui étaient inconnus ou lui paraissait honteusement pompeux.

\- Bonsoir monsieur Bane, sourit suavement un serveur en s'approchant de leur table. Quel plaisir de voir que vous avez choisi notre humble restaurant pour vous restaurer. Puis-je vous proposer un rafraichissement avant de me faire part de vos choix de plats ?

Alec ne se donna même pas la peine de redresser la tête en entendant l'homme déclamer sa tirade comme si elle était de la plus grande importance, et tourna la page afin de choisir une quelconque boisson. Et se mit à tousser violemment en constant que de l'eau minérale coûtait vingt-cinq dollars.

\- Vous allez bien, monsieur ? l'interrogea aussitôt l'homme, clairement irrité de devoir lui prêter attention.

\- Alexander, tout va bien ? lui demanda en même temps Magnus en plaçant sa main sur la sienne qui reposait inerte sur la cause de son trouble.

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr, aucun problème…tout est parfait, balbutia le chasseur de démons. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer les toilettes ?

A la seconde où le doigt du serveur se pointa vers une direction dans le restaurant, le jeune homme bondit de sa chaise et s'enfuit presque, manquant de renverser une femme âgée qui lui adressa un regard courroucé tout en rajustant son étole qui avait glissé de son épaule.

Il entra dans les toilettes, faisant claquer la porte avec force derrière lui. Il remarqua à peine la décoration également luxueuse en s'approchant d'un des lavabos. Alec s'observa quelques instants dans le miroir, remarquant ses cheveux se rebellant contre la coiffure qu'il avait essayé de leur imposer, ainsi que son t-shirt noir qui avait un petit trou. Il n'était pas fait pour cet endroit, il n'appartenait pas à ce monde. Il se sentait inconfortable, et avait l'impression d'être une fraude dans cet univers élégant. Il secoua la tête avant d'ouvrir un robinet, s'aspergeant le visage afin de tenter de se reprendre et d'arrêter de stresser.

\- Alexander ! s'exclama soudainement Magnus qui venait de le rejoindre. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Au contraire, répondit le jeune homme en arrêtant l'eau et en s'empressant de s'essuyer le visage, tout en ignorant le visage du sorcier. Tout est très chic.

\- Mais tu n'es pas à l'aise.

\- Non, avoua le jeune homme.

\- J'ai remarqué. Quand Catarina m'a dit avoir fait une réservation pour moi, j'ignorais que ça serait dans un endroit aussi snob.

\- Tu as demandé à Catarina de réserver un restaurant pour toi ? demanda Alec, un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres.

Après tout, la sorcière n'était pas connue pour fréquenter autre chose que des endroits hauts de gamme, et il se demandait comment elle pouvait se le permettre avec son salaire d'infirmière. Cependant, c'était une amie de Magnus qu'Alexander trouvait absolument fascinante et avec qui ils avaient passé de très bons moments durant le mois précédent.

\- Je voulais faire les choses correctement.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de restaurants de luxe ou de menus à quatre cents dollars pour être heureux avec toi.

\- Alors partons loin d'ici, décida Magnus en l'embrassant chastement sur les lèvres avant de prendre sa main et de le guider hors de la salle de bain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient attablés dans une pizzeria, riant encore de la tête incrédule du serveur quand ils lui avaient annoncé leur décision de quitter le restaurant, mais il s'était vite recomposé un visage professionnel quand le sorcier lui avait donné quelques billets pour le remercier de sa compréhension.

\- Pourquoi payer 300 dollars pour des portions microscopiques quand on peut avoir de la pizza à 5 dollars ?

\- Excellente question, à laquelle Catarina a sans doute une réponse très appropriée.

Ils mangèrent avec délectation leur pizza dégoulinante de gras, discutant de sujets anodins comme la profession de Magnus ou les dernières missions d'Alec, savourant simplement la présence de l'autre, appréciant la connexion profonde qui existait entre eux. C'était naturel, c'était simple, ils n'avaient pas besoin de luxe, tant qu'ils étaient ensemble.

\- Merci pour cette excellente soirée, déclara le Chasseur d'Ombres alors qu'ils regagnaient l'Institut en marchant, leurs deux mains enlacées se balançant doucement au rythme de leurs pas.

\- Je suis encore désolé pour le restaurant de snob.

\- Pas besoin de l'être, tu voulais juste me faire plaisir. Je n'ai pas besoin de trucs chics, ta présence me suffit amplement.

\- Tu m'en vois ravi, Alexander.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'Institut, le jeune homme se tournant pour faire face au sorcier. Il se rapprocha de lui, le regardant avec affection. Puis leurs lèvres se trouvèrent finalement. Ils s'embrassèrent durant de nombreuses minutes, avant que son aîné ne se sépare de lui avec regret.

\- Même si j'apprécie énormément cette activité, nous devrions arrêter avant que tes parents ne viennent te récupérer en courant et te fassent la morale durant des heures.

\- Ils sont à Idris, tu veux monter ? l'interrogea le chasseur de démons.

\- Jamais avant le troisième rendez-vous, plaisanta Magnus.

Alec rougit violemment, réalisant ce que ses paroles pouvaient signifier avant de répondre hâtivement :

\- Pour boire un dernier verre, pas pour…d'autres activités.

\- Merci pour la proposition, mais je vais passer mon tour, répondit le sorcier avant d'ajouter d'un air joueur : la prochaine fois.

Magnus se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui voler un dernier baiser, puis apporta leurs mains toujours enlacées à sa bouche et baisa légèrement celle du jeune homme.

\- Bonne nuit, Alexander.

* * *

Même si Magnus est à la pointe de l'élégance, j'arrive pas à l'imaginer fréquenter des restaurants de luxe. Parce que je pense que le plus important pour lui, c'est d'être avec Alec, il s'en fout un petit peu de où ils vont (alias le premier rendez-vous :P ).

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé, donnez-moi votre avis avec une petite review et on se revoit bientôt (j'espère ^^ )


	11. Journée shopping

**Hello! Vous allez bien?** Perso, je suis en pleine période d'examens et ma vie part vraiment dans tous les sens en plus de ça donc c'est le chaos dans ma tête et mon existence en général. Néanmoins, j'avais cette idée qui traînait depuis un moment et j'ai décidé de l'écrire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et on se retrouve au bas du chapitre comme d'hab!

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Journée shopping**

\- Rappelles-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir ?

\- Parce que tu m'aimes, répondit moqueusement Isabelle à son frère en lui tirant la langue. Et que ta garde-robe a sérieusement besoin de changement.

Alec lui adressa une moue boudeuse alors qu'il traînait les pieds en direction de l'énorme centre commercial illuminé, sa sœur souriant triomphalement. Il ignorait comment elle avait réussi à le convaincre de la suivre dans ses péripéties, cela avait commencé par une remarque alors qu'ils s'entraînaient, puis d'autres commentaires s'étaient succédés. Et il avait terminé par accepter, malheureusement, ignorant dans quelle aventure il avait agréé de s'engager. Par le passé, il avait toujours réussi à éviter les journées shopping qui faisaient le bonheur de la jeune femme et de Jace, se contentant d'accepter les maigres habits qu'ils lui ramenaient parfois, sachant fort bien que tout vêtement d'une autre couleur que noir serait refusé.

\- Tu sais bien que je t'accompagne uniquement parce que tu as promis de me couvrir pour les dix prochaines années durant lesquelles je vais sortir clandestinement de l'Institut pour voir Magnus ?

\- Uniquement les dix prochaines années ? s'indigna la chasseuse de démons. Et je le faisais déjà avant que tu sois d'accord de m'accompagner.

\- Avant qu'on emménage ensemble ? répondit-il sur un ton très hésitant.

\- J'ignorais que tu nous voyais déjà habiter ensemble, Alexander.

Le jeune homme sursauta violemment en se tournant vers la voix qui venait de le surprendre, manquant de lui rentrer dedans. Le grand sorcier de Brooklyn se tenait juste devant lui, dans toute sa splendeur pailletée et un air beaucoup trop amusé sur son visage. Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son cadet, avant d'embrasser avec délicatesse Isabelle sur la joue.

\- Quel plaisir de te revoir ma chère, ça fait trop longtemps.

\- On a discuté hier, observa-t-elle. Pour planifier aujourd'hui.

\- Parce que vous faites déjà des petits plans entre vous ? les interrogea Alec avec suspicion.

Sa cadette lui adressa un autre sourire resplendissant tout en lui tapotant le bras. A chaque fois, elle s'étonnait de constater à quel point son frère montrait un autre côté de sa personnalité quand il se trouvait en présence de Magnus. Il révélait son côté plus enjoué, plus vivant, qu'il réservait uniquement aux personnes à qui il faisait confiance : sa sœur, ses frères, et à présent, un sorcier à la personnalité extraordinaire et aux goûts vestimentaires parfaits.

\- Du coup, je te le confie, répondit la jeune femme en évitant soigneusement sa question. Je suis confiante que tu vas réussir à le faire choisir des habits sortant un peu de ses achats habituels.

\- Tu ne restes pas avec nous ?

\- J'adorerai, mais Alec n'est pas la seule personne ayant besoin de divertissement en ce moment. J'ai promis à Clary d'aller manger une glace avec elle. Amusez-vous bien.

Après un clin d'œil complice, elle s'éloigna avec grâce, laissant les deux hommes se faire face. Alec conservait encore son air vaguement suspicieux jusqu'à ce que le sorcier l'embrasse de manière plus appuyée, le faisant sourire contre ses lèvres.

\- J'espère que tu as bien dormi cette nuit parce que la journée va être longue, murmura l'homme aux yeux de chat en s'éloignant de lui tout en le regardant malicieusement.

Avant qu'Alec n'ait le temps de manifester sa désapprobation, Magnus lui prenait la main avant de l'entraîner vers l'un des nombreux magasins du centre commercial. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, il portait de nombreux vêtements dans ses bras et éprouvait des difficultés à manœuvrer dans les allées de l'établissement. Tout en maugréant, il suivait le sorcier qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à rajouter des habits sur la pile déjà gigantesque qu'il soutenait.

\- Je pense que nous avons assez de vêtements, déclara-t-il finalement, faisant pousser un soupir de soulagement de chasseur de démons avant d'ajouter : pour le moment, du moins.

Ils s'installèrent devant l'une des nombreuses cabines d'essayage, Alec levant un sourcil alors que Magnus lui tendait une veste violette avec des paillettes.

\- Je plaisantais, annonça-t-il rapidement en voyant son air désapprobateur. Bien que je pense que le violet pourrait très bien t'aller.

Il choisit un autre pull tout simple, d'un bleu foncé, puis disposa la pile d'habits sur la chaise à côté de lui avant d'envoyer Alec se changer. Le même processus se reproduit plusieurs fois, le jeune homme semblant pour le moment approuver les habits que le sorcier lui conseillait. Car ce dernier avait fait exprès de choisir en majorité des couleurs foncées et des matières n'étant pas extravagantes, et était certain que le jeune homme ne pourrait s'empêcher de les apprécier.

\- J'ai l'air ridicule, marmonna soudainement Alec en sortant de la cabine, essayant d'attacher les boutons de la chemise turquoise qu'il avait enfilée.

\- Tu as loupé un bouton, l'informa le sorcier en se levant gracieusement.

Il s'approcha du jeune homme, et entreprit de déboutonner les boutons un à un, jusqu'à se retrouver face à un torse parfaitement musclé. Il essaya de conserver son calme face à ce spectacle enchanteur, et releva la tête jusqu'à croiser le regard amusé et vaguement gêné du Nephilim.

\- Je ne voulais pas te rendre mal à l'aise, murmura-t-il en entreprenant de les refaire correctement.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, balbutia-t-il. Juste, pas en public.

Magnus s'apprêtait à s'écarter, mais Alec posa sa main sur la sienne et recula gentiment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent dans la cabine dont il ferma le rideau derrière eux. Et un instant plus tard, ses lèvres étaient sur les siennes alors qu'il l'écrasait contre le mur.

\- Voilà ce qui rend la journée beaucoup plus intéressante, chuchota le chasseur de démons, arrêtant de l'embrasser un instant pour le regarder tendrement.

\- Je suis outré, Alexander, les vêtements que je t'ai choisi sont des plus raffinés.

\- En effet, mais ne dis pas à Isabelle que j'ai dit ça, je rejette la plupart de ceux qu'elle me propose. Elle adore les pantalons en cuir moulants.

\- Je suis certain qu'ils te vont à merveille, susurra le sorcier en l'embrassant à nouveau, ses mains se perdant sur son corps jusqu'à empoigner sa taille.

Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser durant quelques minutes, perdus dans le moment, avant qu'Alec ne s'éloigne de lui, le souffle court et les cheveux en bataille. Il essaya d'y remédier mais les ébouriffa encore davantage en le faisant. Magnus lui adressa un sourire tendre avant de ressortir de la cabine d'essayage, le jeune homme sur ses talons.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils sortaient du magasin, de nombreux sacs pendant à leurs bras. Ils se dirigèrent vers un café tout en bavardant joyeusement. Ils commandèrent leurs boissons et des muffins avant de s'asseoir à une table dans un coin de l'endroit, leurs mains s'entrelaçant naturellement.

\- Alors, cette journée shopping n'était pas si terrible, claironna Magnus, un sourire satisfait trônant sur son visage.

\- C'était supportable, plaisanta Alec. Heureusement que mon petit-ami était là.

Aussitôt ces mots prononcés, il rougit violemment, ses yeux se remplissant de gêne alors que le sorcier comprenait la raison de ce changement de comportement soudain : ils n'avaient jamais officialisé leur relation, ils s'amusaient, ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, et pourtant, ils n'avaient jamais mis les mots sur ce qu'ils étaient : un couple.

\- Je…je voulais dire que…

\- Alexander, déclara le sorcier en serrant affectueusement sa main. Je serais ravi d'être ton petit-ami.

Et à cet instant précis, Alec réalisa que les journées shopping étaient au final des moments absolument exceptionnels qu'il allait chérir pour de nombreuses années à venir.

* * *

Et voilà! Qu'en avez-vous pensé? D'autres idées d'OS que vous aimeriez me voir écrire?

Je profite de cette note de bas de chapitre pour vous remercier pour vos reviews, vous êtes géniaux et j'aime toujours autant lire vos avis et vos impressions. J'essaie toujours de venir vous répondre en MP mais il arrive que j'oublie, et j'en suis désolée ^^

Voilà, m*rde à ceux qui sont aussi en examens, vous allez tout déchirer! Et bonne fin de journée à tout le monde :)


	12. Surprise

Hey! Pas le temps de répondre aux reviews, je pars dans quelques minutes à Malaga! Mais merci à tout le monde, j'espère que vous aimerez ce nouvel OS :)

* * *

 **Surprise**

L'alcool n'était pas bon pour la santé.

Ni pour le comportement normalement impassible d'Alec.

Pour célébrer une énième victoire contre des démons, ce dernier les avait entraînés dans une boîte de nuit réservée aux créatures obscures et aux chasseurs d'ombres. Elle était dissimulée aux yeux des terriens par de puissants charmes, ce qui permettait aux personnes la fréquentant de ne pas dissimuler leur véritable apparence. Pour cette raison, Isabelle avait choisi de porter une tenue semblant ridiculement courte, du moins, selon son frère la couvant d'un air protecteur. Quand ils étaient arrivés, il avait senti le regard de la moitié des gens dansant s'arrêter sur sa sœur et avait foudroyé quiconque faisant mine de s'approcher d'un regard agacé. Cette dernière s'était contentée d'en rire, avant de l'entraîner vers une table située dans un des recoins de l'établissement, chargeant Jace de s'occuper des boissons.

\- Tout va bien grand-frère ? demanda-t-elle moqueusement en se laissant tomber sur une des banquettes entourant la table avec nonchalance.

\- On ne devrait pas être là, marmonna-t-il en s'asseyant face à elle, tournant le dos à la salle remplie.

\- On est exactement là où on est censé être. Alors détend-toi et inspire un bon coup, pas besoin de stresser, Alec.

\- Tu sais à quel point je déteste les discothèques, et l'alcool, et les gens, protesta le jeune homme. Si je suis venu avec vous, c'est uniquement pour garder un œil sur vous.

\- Nos boissons ! les interrompit Jace, qui semblait surgir de nulle part. Offert par la charmante serveuse qui m'a d'ailleurs donné son numéro.

L'air grandement satisfait, il déposa le plateau devant lui puis s'installa à côté d'Alec, lui tendant un verre rempli d'un liquide non identifié dans lequel trônait une paille d'un rose éclatant. Le jeune homme grimaça en s'en emparant. Après avoir bu une longue gorgée, il le reposa avec dégoût.

\- C'est affreusement sucré, se plaignit-il.

\- Tu lui as pris quoi ? interrogea sa sœur en reniflant suspicieusement son cocktail.

\- Long Island Iced Tea, répondit-il avec un sourire beaucoup trop satisfait qu'Alec ne parvint pas à interpréter sur le moment.

Cependant, une heure plus tard, il comprit la raison de ce sourire en sentant qu'il ne contrôlait plus totalement son corps. Ses mouvements étaient moins gracieux que d'habitude et il se sentait étrangement lourd. Après de longues supplications de sa sœur, il avait accepté de l'accompagner sur la piste de danse. Il avait essayé de suivre son rythme effréné alors qu'elle se mouvait avec élégance au son de la musique endiablée, mais avait rapidement renoncé et s'était aventuré vers le bar où il avait commandé une autre boisson au nom vaguement familier avant de s'accouder au comptoir, accompagné d'un Jace qui semblait également éméché et tentait sans succès de draguer une vampire à l'air hautain.

Sentant la tête lui tourner, il effectua un pas en arrière et réagit violemment en sentant deux mains se poser sur sa taille.

\- Enlevez immédiatement vos mains si vous ne voulez pas que je vous les tranche, menaça-t-il sans se retourner alors que Jace éclatait de rire.

Il lui adressa un regard furieux, surpris que le blond pas immédiatement sa défense et surveille ses arrières comme il le faisait d'habitude.

\- Bonsoir, Alexander.

\- Magnus, balbutia-t-il en s'écartant de l'étreinte, se retournant.

Le sorcier lui adressa un sourire charmeur, ravi de son effet de surprise. Alec y répondit par une grimace tout en admirant la manière dont laquelle il s'était habillé : un pantalon en cuir serré avec des paillettes dorées sur les poches de devant, ainsi qu'une chemise d'un rouge sanglant dont il n'avait pas pris la peine de boutonner plus de la moitié des boutons. Mais, plus que tous les vêtements que Magnus pouvait porter, rien ne le rendait aussi attirant que ses yeux pétillants et sa bouche qui se retroussait toujours d'une manière séduisante et aimante.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu serais là ce soir.

\- Moi non plus, avoua-t-il en lui attrapant la main. Mais Isabelle m'a envoyé un message me disant que tu étais extrêmement amusant quand tu avais trop bu.

\- Même pas vrai, bouda le chasseur de démons en retirant soudainement sa main. Et de toute façon, c'est la faute de Jace.

Ce dernier discutait avec l'une des serveuses, mais se retourna en entendant son nom. Il adressa un regard victorieux à son frère avant de se replonger dans sa conversation. Alec lui tira la langue puérilement, se rendant compte qu'il avait définitivement abusé de boissons alcoolisées et qu'il n'avait plus aucune gêne.

\- Je suis content que tu sois là, Magnus ! s'exclama-t-il en oubliant sa rancune.

\- Moi aussi, Alexander.

Le jeune homme se décida finalement à embrasser son petit-ami en l'attirant contre lui, posant ses deux mains d'un air possessif sur sa taille avant de fondre sur ses lèvres. Magnus répondit immédiatement à son baiser, laissant ses mains courir sur les cheveux de son cadet. Puis il poussa un petit gémissement de surprise en sentant que les mains d'Alec s'étaient glissées sur ses fesses.

\- Même si j'apprécie énormément ce que tu es en train de faire, on reste dans un lieu public, murmura-t-il en déposant un doux baiser sur le cou d'Alexander.

\- Je m'en fous. La vampire de Jace n'arrêtait pas de nous fixer, je crois qu'elle t'aime bien.

\- Mais je ne vois que toi.

\- Adorable ! s'écria Isabelle qui semblait s'être matérialisée à côté d'eux en un instant. Hello, Magnus.

Le sorcier lâcha son petit-ami et s'empressa de déposer un léger baiser sur la joue que lui tendait la chasseuse de démons. Elle lui adressa un sourire ravi, son rouge à lèvres flamboyant dans l'obscurité de la boîte de nuit.

\- On va rentrer avec Jace, vous voulez venir avec nous ?

\- Non, je dors chez Magnus, déclara immédiatement Alec, surprenant sa sœur et le sorcier en question.

\- D'accord, acquiesça Isabelle avec un autre sourire satisfait. Amusez-vous bien.

Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement avec Jace, le couple les suivant en direction de la sortie. Une fois à l'extérieur de la boîte, leurs mains se lièrent sans hésitation et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'appartement de Magnus, sachant que la nuit leur réservait encore bien des surprises.

* * *

Voilà, l'alcool, c'est mal. Oubliez pas! :)


	13. Regards

Hellooo, ça fait longtemps :') Un OS très court pour cette fois, je suis un peu à court d'inspiration mais j'avais cette idée depuis un bout de temps, et j'ai finalement décidé de l'écrire. C'est un peu différent de ce que je vais d'habitude, j'espère que vous aimerez.

Bonne lecture! (et pour la note, vous retrouvez ce que cela signifie à la fin du chapitre)

* * *

 **Regards**

Isabelle n'était pas aveugle, au contraire, elle s'était toujours vantée d'être perspicace, de deviner à l'avance ce que les gens allaient dire. Alors cela n'avait pas été une surprise pour elle quand Alec lui avait annoncé qu'il aimait les hommes. Elle avait intercepté les regards qu'il lançait à Jace quand il pensait que personne ne le regardait. Un mélange de désir et de honte, accompagné de quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir comprendre. Un besoin de contact peut-être. Elle voyait à quel point son frère se sentait seul, comment il s'enfermait dans sa chambre durant de nombreuses heures en prétendant étudier le Codex (1).

Alors la jeune femme avait attendu patiemment, que son frère soit prêt à lui en parler, et surtout qu'il trouve quelqu'un qu'il ne regarderait pas avec désespoir ou honte.

Et Magnus Bane était entré dans leurs vies.

Il était tout ce dont Isabelle avait toujours rêvé. Parce que pour la première fois, Alec ne dévisageait pas un homme avec honte, mais plus avec curiosité. Il restait discret, comme toujours, mais ne se cachait plus autant qu'auparavant, comme s'il était irrésistiblement attiré par le sorcier, et ne parvenait pas à détourner le regard.

\- Isabelle ? Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, je me suis perdue dans mes pensées, répondit-elle après une brève hésitation en souriant à son grand frère qui la scrutait d'un air concerné.

La jeune femme se réinstalla sur le fauteuil, prêtant peu d'attention au film que les deux hommes avaient décidé de regarder, préférant picorer dans le plat de raisins posés devant elle avant de retourner à ses réflexions.

Puis il avait embrassé Magnus devant les envoyés de l'Enclave, et il avait enfin été libre. A présent, il était différent. Il avait cessé de marcher comme s'il essayait de se rendre le plus petit visible, il emprisonnait la main du sorcier dans la sienne dès qu'ils sortaient, initiait parfois des embrassades avec lui, et surtout, il avait arrêté de se cacher, de détourner son regard. Ses yeux ne parvenaient pas à quitter Magnus, ils revenaient toujours vers lui, remplis d'amour et d'adoration. Et c'était sans doute la plus belle chose qu'Isabelle n'ait jamais vue.

\- Tu recommences, commenta Alec en lui envoyant un raisin dessus, qu'elle rattrapa avec dextérité avant de lui tirer la langue.

\- Je ne sais même pas comment vous remarquez, répliqua-t-elle. Vous ne semblez pas réussir à arrêter de vous faire les yeux doux.

Magnus éclata de rire et elle remarqua comment ses yeux étaient remplis d'affection, de tendresse pour son frère, et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Car le sorcier portait en lui cette étincelle qui avait permis à Alec de se défaire de ses craintes et d'accepter qui il était, il l'avait sauvé, et le chasseur de démons avait fait de même avec lui, faisant qu'il parvienne à laisser derrière lui les difficultés qu'il avait à aimer.

Oui, Isabelle n'était pas aveugle, c'est pourquoi elle se leva avec grâce de sa chaise et adressa un geste de la main aux deux amoureux, les observant quelques secondes avec tendresse puis déclara :

\- Je dois y aller, j'ai promis à Clary de lui apprendre à se battre, amusez-vous bien.

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna rapidement, laissant derrière l'odeur ensorcelante de son parfum.

\- Elles passent beaucoup de temps ensemble en ce moment, remarqua le sorcier en attrapant un grain de raisin, le faisant machinalement roulé entre ses doigts avant de le porter à sa bouche d'un geste délibérément lent.

\- Arrêtes de faire ça.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais hier soir.

Alec se mit à tousser violemment, avant de tenter de dire quelque chose, balbutiant avant d'abandonner, se contentant de foudroyer son petit ami du regard.

\- Je plaisante, Alexander, déclara affectueusement le sorcier en entrelaçant leurs doigts. Même si cette journée pourrait compter comme notre troisième rendez-vous après tout. Je ne ferais rien qui te rende inconfortable.

\- Autre que tes sous-entendus, tu veux dire ?

\- Tu les adores, protesta Magnus en lui volant un baiser. Arrêtes de prétendre le contraire.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'adore le plus, murmura le chasseur d'ombres avant de prendre ses lèvres pour un baiser langoureux.

\- Alec, les interrompit soudainement une voix féminine. Je suis désolée de vous interrompre mais j'ai des informations concernant Valentin et Jace.

\- Lydia, sourit le jeune homme en se détachant de son petit-ami. Tu es revenue d'Idris ?

\- Oui, et l'Enclave m'a ordonné de vous apporter mon aide afin de retrouver la Coupe Mortelle, ainsi que la famille Morgenstern.

La jeune femme leur adressa un sourire désolé, observant la lenteur avec laquelle ils s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre. Même une fois debout, leurs deux corps demeuraient proches, brûlant de retrouver le contact perdu quelques secondes auparavant, leurs mains s'effleurant. Tout en se dirigeant vers le centre de contrôle, elle laissa son regard s'attarder sur les deux hommes.

La manière dont ils gravitaient l'un atour de l'autre, leurs corps ne s'éloignant jamais de plus de quelques mètres. Et surtout, la façon dont ils se contemplaient. Tout en expliquant la dernière découverte réalisée par les sorciers à Idris, elle les fixa discrètement, du moins elle espérait. Et ce n'était pas difficile de constater à quel point ils s'aimaient. Si Alec transmettait ses sentiments par des gestes, ceux de Magnus étaient apparents dans son regard rempli d'amour. Il ne parvenait jamais à détourner la tête plus de quelques instants, toujours irrésistiblement attiré par le chasseur de démons.

Peut-être qu'ils n'avaient pas encore dit les mots, ou peut-être que oui. Cela n'avait que peu n'importance, car, pour Lydia, ou n'importe quelle personne les observant quelques minutes, c'était évident, dans les gestes, les mots, les regards langoureux qu'ils échangeaient, qu'ils s'aimaient.

* * *

(1) Encyclopédie des Chasseurs de démons, contenant de nombreuses informations sur les démons, mais aussi la magie, les langues démoniaques, etc.

Voilàaaa, je sais que j'ai été absente depuis un moment mais vous pouvez toujours venir me parler sur twitter ( MeganWellls, avec 3 L), et me laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de cet OS, ça me ferait grandement plaisir :3


	14. Une famille

**Bonjour!** Cela fait une éternité j'ai l'impression. J'avais perdu toute envie d'écrire sur Shadowhunters mais la 2A m'a redonné un peu d'inspiration donc je vous livre cet OS tout beau tout frais.

J'espère que vous allez bien, et que vous en apprécierez la lecture. On se retrouve en bas comme d'habitude. :)

* * *

 **Une famille**

Magnus Bane avait toujours aimé les enfants. Durant ses longues années de solitude, il avait pris soin de nombreux sorciers que les parents avaient rejetés, leur proposant un logement, de la sécurité, mais plus que tout, en leur donnant l'amour et l'acceptation qu'ils méritaient.

Alors quand il avait fait la connaissance de Madzie et qu'il avait appris qu'elle n'avait nulle part où aller, il avait naturellement proposé de l'héberger. Et douce, innocente Madzie s'était imposée dans son univers. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, et pourtant, il était impossible d'ignorer sa présence dans une pièce. Partout où la sorcière allait, elle laissait des morceaux d'elle. Un dessin sur une table, sa jaquette sur un fauteuil.

Cependant, il restait quelque chose à laquelle Magnus ne parvenait pas à s'habituer.

Voir Alec discuter avec Madzie.

Le visage du jeune homme était comme transformé quand il conversait avec elle. Un sourire s'imposait sur sa bouche et refusait de la quitter. Il abandonnait le masque sévère qui était souvent le sien et laissait entrevoir sa vraie personnalité. Vibrante, énergique.

\- Et c'est ainsi que j'ai fait la rencontre de Magnus, déclara soudainement Alec, sortant son petit-ami de ses pensées.

\- Encore en train de parler de moi ? lui demanda ce dernier en se positionnant derrière lui, posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Comment m'en empêcher ? plaisanta Alec en lui souriant avec amour.

\- Impossible de t'en empêcher en effet. Je vais te voler Madzie cependant, je lui ai promis de l'aider à maîtriser ses pouvoirs.

\- Ça te va Madzie ? l'interrogea le chasseur de démons.

La fillette acquiesça en esquivant un petit sourire, avant de prendre la main que Magnus lui tendait. Ensemble, ils se positionnèrent au milieu du salon, se préparant pour leur séance d'entraînement quotidien.

\- Essayez de ne pas démolir tous les meubles cette fois, ironisa Alec en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que Madzie vivait avec Magnus et il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Avec le temps, la sorcière s'était montrée un peu plus loquace et ils avaient longuement discuté du monde dans lequel ils évoluaient. Elle avait été arrachée à l'enfance trop tôt, entraînée dans une guerre dont elle ne savait rien et il se refusait de la laisser dans l'ignorance. Trop de gens s'étaient servis d'elle sans lui accorder la moindre attention. Ils avaient vu une arme alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant.

Heureusement, elle profitait désormais de son enfance. Elle était assise en tailleur sur le sol, dessinant avec assiduité ce qui ressemblait à un dragon, chantonnant à voix basse la chanson qui passait à la radio. Allongé à côté d'elle, Magnus était plongé dans un roman et se tournait de temps en temps vers elle pour observer l'avancée de son dessin.

\- Tu savais que les dragons ont vraiment existé ? lui demanda-t-il soudainement.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, mais comme les sorciers et les vampires, les gens ont préféré ignorer ce qui se trouvait juste sous leurs yeux.

\- Ils avaient peur, intervint Alec qui sortait de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore mouillés. Ce qu'on n'arrive pas à expliquer nous semble terrifiant. J'en sais quelque chose.

Magnus se leva avec grâce, s'avançant vers son petit ami et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue alors que ce dernier lui souriait avec amour. Il attrapa sa main et l'entraîna jusqu'au canapé où ils se laissèrent tous les deux tomber.

\- Que dessines-tu ? interrogea Alec en essayant d'apercevoir le dessin de Madzie.

\- Un dragon, expliqua la fillette en s'approchant de lui pour lui montrer son dessin.

\- Et les trois personnes à côté ?

L'enfant rougit en entendant la question du chasseur de démons, détournant la tête avec gêne avant de murmurer :

\- C'est nous, une famille.

Rendu muet par l'émotion, Alec se tourna vers Magnus, sentant les battements de son cœur s'accélérer en voyant les yeux brillants de larmes contenues de ce dernier. Il avança sa main vers lui et la prit tendrement dans la sienne.

\- C'est merveilleux Madzie, la complimenta sincèrement Alec.

Il lui tendit son autre main qu'elle prit avec délicatesse avant de se lover contre lui sur le canapé. Ils restèrent un moment en silence, savourant simplement le fait de se savoir entourés des gens qu'ils aimaient.

Magnus profita de ce moment de calme pour repenser aux dernières semaines. Après que Valentin ait été arrêté, les chasseurs d'ombres ainsi que les créatures obscures avaient travaillé ensemble afin d'essayer de localiser l'épée mortelle. Sans succès malheureusement. Ils étaient demeurés incapables de retrouver l'arme ou la personne l'ayant emportée. Ils avaient réuni également plusieurs conciles, essayant de trouver une solution à ce qui pouvait provoquer leur perte.

Malgré ces temps troublés, le sorcier profitait des moments qu'il pouvait passer avec Alec, Madzie ou le reste des chasseurs de démons qu'il recevait régulièrement chez lui. Magnus invitait aussi régulièrement Raphael et Luke à se joindre à lui. Ensembles, ils passaient des soirées à évoquer de vieux souvenirs ou à discuter du futur qui s'offrait à eux.

Et il appréciait ces instants où ils oubliaient la guerre et pouvaient trouver un peu de calme. Avec Alec, ils avaient décidé de savourer chaque moment où ils arrivaient à se retrouver. Accompagnés de Madzie, ils découvraient de nouveaux endroits à chaque fois qu'ils s'aventuraient dehors. Ils avaient emmené l'enfant au bowling, au cinéma et dans de nombreux musées. Ils s'étaient aussi inscrits à un cours de peinture dans lequel Madzie excellait, contrairement à Alec dont les toiles faisaient hausser les sourcils du peintre leur enseignant les rudiments.

Ils nageaient dans le bonheur, savourant chaque instant qu'ils passaient avec Madzie. Et Magnus savait que dans les bons comme les mauvais moments, Alec serait toujours à ses côtés pour l'encourager et l'aimer, et que Madzie continuerait d'ensoleiller sa vie. Car ils étaient une famille.

* * *

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cet OS, j'avais perdu l'habitude d'écrire sur Shadowhunters mais ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir de m'y remettre. Pour discuter avec moi, vous pouvez me retrouver sur Twitter ( Megaanesque) ou tout simplement me laisser une review/m'envoyer un MP.

Et sinon, j'ai un petit recueil de drabbles Shadowhunters où je poste sur les couples LGBT de la série, ça se lit très rapidement, et si ça vous intéresse, vous pouvez le retrouver sur mon profil :)

Bisous


End file.
